Amour, Maison et bébé maudit
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /Séquelle Amour, collège et meurtres/ Après avoir réussi leur couple, quelqu'un essaie de les séparer, il introduit un enfant dans le couple, mais est ce qu'il réussira son coup ? L'amour sera t il le vainqueur ? RETRAVAILLÉE 08/02/2011
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella, Monsieur Nash, Grégoire, Peter

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pour ceux qui ont l'impression de déjà vu, c'est normal, j'ai repris l'épilogue d'Amour, Collège et Meurtre, et j'ai fait la suite, en réalité, la nouvelle histoire s'est écrit dans la foulée d'Amour, Collège et Meurtre. Ma bêta auditrice a juste coupé l'épilogue pour que la séquelle puisse naître.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Trois ans ont passé depuis que Duo et Heero aient réalisé leur dernière mission. Ils devaient à l'époque trouver pourquoi des jeunes gens disparaissaient dans un internat. L'enquête avait été pénible pour le moral et les nerfs des jeunes gens. Cependant, ils avaient fini par s'avouer leur amour et décidé de vivre ensemble dans les environs de Sank. C'est pour ça que Maxwell et Yuy étaient partis en direction de L2.

Le natté voulait prévenir personnellement sa colocataire, Hilde, il estimait de son devoir de lui annoncer de vive voix et non par téléphone et puis c'était bien plus pratique d'être sur L2 pour faire toutes les démarches et lui signer les papiers nécessaires pour qu'elle puisse devenir l'unique propriétaire de l'entreprise et d'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées sans heurts, la jeune femme se sentant lésée. Elle qui s'occupait du natté depuis la fin de la guerre, avait été là chaque fois qu'il avait eu un coup dur. Et c'était Heero qui finissait par l'emporter, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été présent, ne l'avait jamais soutenu.

Après moult discussions, elle avait fini par accepter la société en lui envoyant un pourcentage des bénéfices et ils avaient revendu l'appartement. Il était trop plein de souvenirs pour la jeune femme.

µµµ

En revenant sur Terre, le nouveau couple avait loué une maison pour dix-huit mois, le temps pour Heero d'apprendre sa profession auprès de l'ancien garde-forestier, Monsieur Egard Gavrache. La maison du garde actuel leur reviendrait en même temps que l'emploi. Elle se situait à l'orée de la forêt à cinq kilomètres de la ville la plus proche, le bonheur suprême pour Heero, être en pleine nature avec l'homme de sa vie.

Duo avait ouvert un garage à côté de leur location, le bâtiment lui appartenait, il l'avait acheté avec sa part de l'appartement de L2. Il avait grandi rapidement, surtout qu'il était recommandé par Relena Peacecraft ce qui lui avait donné une clientèle rapidement.

µµµ

Après plusieurs mois de câlins et de tendresses, les deux pilotes avaient réussi à passer leurs blocages. Heero plus rapidement que Duo, ils formaient maintenant un couple uni, amoureux et comblé.

Pour la date qu'Heero avait choisie comme celle de l'anniversaire de Duo, qui était celle de leur rencontre. Yuy lui avait ramené un petit chiot, bien que le natté ait été un peu gêné par le cadeau, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive du mal. L'épagneul avait grandi et suivait son maître partout. Inu, c'était son nom, avait sa place sur la moto de Maxwell, un panier arrimé à l'avant, juste devant lui.

Le garage prenant tellement de l'ampleur dans la deuxième année, Duo avait été décidé contacter Monsieur Hoever, le professeur de mécanique, qu'il avait eu durant sa dernière mission, pour lui demander s'il ne connaissait pas quelqu'un pour devenir son assistant.

Le professeur lui avait envoyé Serge, avec qui il avait de bon contact durant les cours, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore trouvé d'emploi. Surtout que sa maladresse lui avait déjà valu d'en perdre deux. Monsieur Hoever était sûr qu'avec Duo, les choses iraient bien. Le natté aurait la patience de finir l'apprentissage du jeune homme en plus il y avait toujours eu entre eux un feeling et une bonne entente. Maxwell avait fini par mettre dans la cour un panier de basket pour s'ils avaient du temps libre, choses qui arrivaient rarement.

µµµ

Quatre et Graziella s'étaient mariés rapidement après leurs études. Ils avaient fini par suivre l'idée de Duo et avaient passé leur licence pendant leurs grandes vacances. Graziella se trouvait la plus jeune des professeurs, mais son tempérament avait vite fait la différence. Elle avait accouché d'un petit garçon juste à la fin de l'année scolaire suivante. En prenant une nurse pour surveiller le petit Joffrey, les parents avaient pu reprendre leurs activités à la rentrée.

Trowa était le parrain du bambin, au cirque il avait retrouvé son équilibre, et trouvé le bonheur en la personne de la cible humaine qui l'avait remplacé pendant les trois mois de mission. Comme quoi cette mission avait été bénéfique aux quatre G-Boys !

µµµ

Le procès de Grégoire avait eu lieu six mois après la fin de l'enquête. Duo avait revu Peter qui avait assisté au déroulement du procès. Peter avait été heureux de voir qu'Heero et Duo avaient fini par se réconcilier. Le bonheur allait tellement bien à Maxwell qu'il donnait le sourire à son compagnon.

Peter Mc Stuval avait réussi son diplôme en math forte. Au début, il venait souvent voir l'Américain à son garage. Peter n'avait pas trouvé un copain, mais quand il voyait le parcours des deux ex preventers, il se disait qu'il avait le temps pour trouver l'homme de sa vie.

Après six mois, le procès avait pris fin, par la culpabilité de Grégoire et son exécution le mois suivant.

µµµ

Comme depuis qu'il habitait la maison du garde-forestier, Heero regardait partir son homme et Inu sur la moto, la natte du jeune homme au vent, les oreilles du chien également. Tous les deux reviendraient au soir.

On était au début de l'automne et la période du braconnage, lui ne chômerait pas non plus. Il devait vérifier que personne n'avait installé de piège sur le territoire qu'il gardait.

Faire des longues heures de randonnées dans les bois, il adorait ça. Il restait les sens aux aguets, à l'affût de tout changement, le Gsm mis dans la poche de son manteau en mode vibreur était une exigence de Duo, il s'y pliait pour rassurer son amant, et en cas de problème c'était bien pratique.

Ce soir, pour leurs trois ans de mise en ménage, Heero et Duo recevraient Quatre, Graziella avec Joffrey. Trowa et Brahim, ce qui avait bien fait rire Maxwell. Si Winner restait dans le même type physique, Barton restait dans les Arabes avait-il dit. Wufei viendrait avec Sally, ils étaient ensemble maintenant depuis dix ans et deux bambins faisaient la joie du Dragon. Meiran et Lei âgés de sept ans et de deux ans.

Heero avait travaillé rapidement, il lui reste que la moitié du territoire à vérifier et puis il pourrait se mettre au fourneau pour préparer le reste du repas. Duo avait déjà fait le dessert, s'il était nul en cuisine, il avait un don pour la pâtisserie.

Un son étrange le sort de sa rêverie, de suite le soldat refait surface. Il marche sans bruit vers ce son dans les buissons. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir été attiré. Une louve est déjà là à renifler un panier en osier d'où sort des gazouillis. (1)

Heero s'approche faisant reculer la louve qui grogne, sa tanière n'est pas loin, le Japonais le sait, il aime bien l'observer surtout au printemps quand elle s'occupait de ses louveteaux. Il s'abaisse, un jeune enfant d'un jour ou deux est là, il est bien propre et il y a une lettre sur la couverture.

_Avec vous, elle sera bien, moi, je ne peux pas m'en occuper._

_Merci d'en prendre soin, vous et votre ami natté_

C'est vrai que lui avait déjà envisagé l'adoption, il avait un besoin d'enfant qui restait inassouvi depuis pas mal de temps, mais Duo refusait cette solution. Un petit être sans défense n'avait pas la force d'un chien, ni des pilotes de Gundam pour résister à la malédiction, ça il en était persuadé.

Là, Heero a vraiment l'impression qu'on lui force la main, que ça pourrait mettre son couple en péril. S'il avait réussi à imposer un chien, ça n'avait pas été sans mal. Alors il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son amant. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant dans les bois, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le ramener chez lui.

Yuy regarde dans le panier, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour tenir deux jours, aussi bien en boite de lait, biberons et langes. Il sort le bébé qu'il glisse dans sa veste pour la tenir au chaud. Il verse le contenu du panier en osier, qui fait office de couffin, dans son sac à dos, avant de faire tenir ce dernier dans l'attache de la fermeture.

Il remet son sac au dos et prend la direction de la maison en finissant sa ronde. De toute façon, c'est le chemin le plus court.

µµµ

Une grosse heure plus tard, le brun est assis dans le rocking-chair de leur salon pour donner le biberon. Il sourit aux anges, quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre qu'Inu entre dans la maison en trombe, il galope pour mettre ses deux pattes avant sur les genoux de l'ex-soldat et sentir ce qu'il tient tendrement dans ses bras.

-« C'est moi, je suis rentré plus tôt pour te donner un coup de main » crie Duo en arrivant dans le salon.

Il s'arrête net en voyant son amant se balancer lentement.

-« Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ! » Arrive-t-il à dire après au moins trente secondes d'observation où tous les sentiments qui l'animent passent sur son visage.

-« Si tu penses que c'est un bébé, si P.P., c'est ça ! » Dit d'un ton presque ironique le métis.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'intention de m'offrir ? » Demande Maxwell septique.

-« Non, P.P. je sais ce que tu en penses, je ne t'aurai jamais fait ça. » Lâche Heero, un regard un rien assassin sur son amant pour avoir osé le penser.

-« C'est à qui ? » S'informe le natté en entrant enfin dans la pièce.

-« Trouvé dans la forêt. »

-« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amené à l'orphelinat ? » Questionne le châtain en plissant le front, c'est la méthode habituelle.

-« Parce qu'on l'a déposé là pour qu'on l'élève. Je veux retrouver la mère pour savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça ! » Affirme le brun en mettant le bébé sur son épaule pour qu'elle fasse un rot.

-« Ca n'empêche que tu pouvais l'y amener. » Bougonne Duo en s'asseyant sur le sol près du fauteuil de son homme.

-« Pas si je veux lui rendre sans enquête. » Précise Yuy.

-« Si tu n'as rien trouvé dans quinze jours, elle y va. » Lâche Maxwell en se relevant pour partir.

-« Je voulais te demander une semaine, mais quinze jours c'est mieux, merci. » Dit le brun arrêtant ainsi son amant qui se trouvait déjà à la porte.

Maxwell se retourne et monte à l'étage pour se doucher. En voyant le bébé, il avait vraiment eu peur, il sait que ça obsède Heero, mais lui garde cette peur de s'attacher, de se lier aux gens. Heero ne fait plus rien de dangereux pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Duo voudrait pouvoir ne pas faire vivre tout ça à son amant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui laisser la joie d'élever un enfant. Quand il le voit s'occuper des animaux blessés qu'il ramène, c'est attendrissant. Mais il sait aussi que si cet enfant mourait, il se sentirait entièrement responsable de cette perte douloureuse. Perdre un frère, des parents c'est déjà horrible, mais un enfant, il n'est pas sûr de s'en relever. Survivre à Heero il ne le fera pas. C'est un accord tacite entre eux deux.

µµµ

Yuy entre dans la salle de bain au moment où son compagnon sort de la douche, il l'enroule directement dans une grande serviette et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

-« Je voulais te téléphoner pour te prévenir, mais elle a réclamé un biberon. Je peux me passer de cette joie, mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi » achève-t-il en se collant à son amant.

-« Je voudrais pouvoir te le permettre, je le vois bien dans tes yeux quand tu la tiens, quand tu soignes des animaux, tu as le même regard. »

-« Possible, et je suis tout aussi heureux de leur rendre leur liberté. Tu es nécessaire à mon bonheur, le reste pas. » Affirme le brun.

-« Tu fais tellement de sacrifice pour moi ! » Soupire le natté en se laissant aller contre le torse de son compagnon.

-« Tu en as fait tout autant. Tu as renoncé à ta vie sur L2 pour me suivre. Tu m'as laissé t'aimer. Tu me rends heureux P.P. »

-« B.B. ! »

-« Chut ! Tu ne m'en as pas voulu quand j'ai essayé de t'imposer un enfant en commençant par le chien. Inu est resté, il y a les enfants de Wufei et de Quatre, les enfants des voisins, également. J'ai les avantages de pouvoir pouponner sans les inconvénients. Nous en avons suffisamment parlé auparavant. Je ne veux plus d'un enfant à nous, si c'est pour te perdre. Je retrouve sa mère, et je lui dis pourquoi on ne peut pas l'élever. Si elle ne veut pas la reprendre, la question est réglée, elle va à l'orphelinat. Il y a la chambre d'ami à préparer » dit Heero en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-« Je croyais que les autres dormaient chez Relena ! » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Il y a une surprise pour toi. » Sourit le Japonais en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle de bain.

-« Elle vient ! » S'exclame Duo.

-« Non, désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire changer d'idée. »

-« C'est qui ? » Demande Maxwell en plissant le front.

-« Surprise P.P. »

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Non, non, non, ma fille ne regardait pas Mowgli quand j'ai écrit ça, c'est vraiment l'effet du hasard et c'est après que je me suis dit, ça un goût de déjà vu ça.


	2. Soirée d'anniversaire

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella, Wufei, Sally

* * *

Soirée d'anniversaire

* * *

Heero préparait une partie du repas dans la cuisine quand il entend la voix un peu tendue de son amant.

-« B.B. si tu veux que je mette la table. »

Le métis entre de suite dans la salle à manger. Il voit son homme debout les assiettes en main à bonne distance du couffin posé sur la table de la salle à manger pour que Inu ne vienne pas la renifler tout le temps. Le brun se dirige directement vers la table pour prendre le couffin avant de caresser le visage de son compagnon et de monter la petite sur le lit de leur chambre.

Duo s'occupait toujours avec plaisir de Joffrey, mais ici l'enfant était vraiment à leur garde. Le natté n'avait pas voulu s'en occuper, ni même l'approcher de trop près. Yuy comprenait son amant et ne voulait pas l'obliger à ce que le châtain estimait dangereux pour le bébé.

µµµ

Wufei, Sally et leurs enfants sont les premiers à arriver. Quatre, Graziella et Joffrey ne tardent pas. Yuy n'a pas fini une préparation, pendant que Duo joue au maître de maison, servant l'apéritif et faisant la discussion avec les invités déjà présents.

Le métis est dans la cuisine à battre des œufs en neige. C'est à ce moment que le nourrisson se met à pleurer à l'étage.

-« B.B. ! »

-« J'ai entendu, je vais y aller, je finis avec ça. Je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant, ils vont retomber et le soufflé sera raté. » Précise calmement Heero.

Maxwell explique rapidement la raison de la présence de l'enfant dans leur maison. Au bout de cinq minutes, la petite continue à s'époumoner, le natté commence à se sentir nerveux.

-« Heero ! » Finit-il par dire de la panique dans la voix.

-« Ca peut pleurer un bébé, n'aie pas peur. » Rassure Yuy, alors qu'il pestait intérieurement contre ses œufs qui ne voulaient pas monter en neige aussi vite qu'il le voudrait

-« Va la chercher alors. » Lâche la femme de Quatre.

-« Graziella, laisse Heero se démêler avec ça. Je crois qu'en voulant les aider, on a fait beaucoup plus de dégât, il y a trois ans. » lui dit Winner à l'oreille.

-« Enfin, la première fois qu'il a pris Joffrey dans les bras, il avait cet âge là. » Continue la jeune femme.

-« Les raisons Maxwelliennes t'échappent peut-être. Reste en dehors. » Répond plus sèchement le blond, un regard pesant sur son épouse.

Le natté commence à se ronger les ongles, la discussion qu'il a avec Quatre s'embrouille au point d'en devenir incohérente. Sally après un regard à son mari se lève, elle se rend à la cuisine.

-« Heero, tu veux que j'aille chercher le bébé, Duo devient vraiment nerveux. » Lui dit-elle en y entrant.

-« Oui, je veux bien. J'aurai dû y penser moi-même. » Soupire le métis.

Le médecin s'en va, monte à l'étage. Les pleurs du nourrisson cessent, le bruit du fouet se fait entendre dans la cuisine. Maxwell se lève d'un bond et se précipite vers la cuisine.

-« B.B ! » Crie paniqué Duo en y entrant.

-« P.P. Sally est allée la chercher. Tu ne veux pas t'en occuper, je le comprends, mais je ne sais pas me couper en deux, alors il faut que tu acceptes ses pleurs. Le biberon est prêt dans le frigo, tu veux bien le réchauffer, vingt secondes, sans la tétine. Sally va lui donner. »

Maxwell s'exécute, avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de son amant pour ne pas le gêner pendant qu'il cuisine.

-« Je vais essayer de me contenir. » Lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-« Je trouve ça attendrissant comme tu as peur pour elle. J'aime la façon dont tu la protéges. » Affirme le brun.

-« Elle est magnifique, un joli bébé métissé, elle va faire des ravages plus tard. » Dit Sally en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« Tu voudras bien l'examiner tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas voulu aller chez un médecin avec elle. » Précise le métis

-« Pas de problème. »

On sonne à la porte au moment où Duo sort le biberon et remet la tétine dessus. Il le tend au médecin en disant avant de partir ouvrir.

-« Vérifie qu'il n'est pas trop chaud. »

Le natté hors d'oreille.

-« S'il y a une malformation, préviens-moi, je l'amène à l'orphelinat de suite et tu as pris ce que je t'ai demandé, Sally ? » Murmure Yuy.

-« Oui, j'ai de quoi faire une prise de sang. Heero, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est en pleine forme qu'il ne peut pas avoir d'accident. » Rappelle Sally.

-« Je sais, mais si elle est à risque autant l'éloigner. » Affirme le métis en mélangeant sa préparation.

-« Howard ! Crie Duo. Je suis heureux de te revoir, combien d'années ? » S'exclame le natté en le tirant vers le salon.

En glissant le plat de soufflé dans le four, le brun a un énorme sourire. En passant près de Sally qui nourrit appuyée contre le chambranle de la cuisine le nourrisson, il dépose un baiser sur le petit crane aux cheveux noirs.

-« Heero, j'espère pour toi qu'il va changer d'avis. » Murmure le médecin.

-« Moi pas, si c'est pour le voir toujours aussi stressé. » Soupire légèrement le métis, avant de partir vers le salon pour dire bonjour à ses invités.

-« Merci B.B. Howard m'a dit qu'il restait deux jours, depuis le temps que je voulais partager des choses avec vous deux. » Dit-il fébrilement comme s'il n'arriverait jamais à se calmer.

-« On ne saura peut-être pas faire tout ce que j'avais prévu, mais je ferais un maximum. » Affirme le métis en passant le revers de sa main sur la joue de son amant.

-« Il faudra que tu me montres cette petite empêcheuse de tourner en rond. » Dit le vieux Sweeper.

-« Elle est mignonne, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la mère n'en veut pas. » Rétorque Duo un regard vers le couloir.

-« Elle a peut-être les mêmes réticences que toi. » Taquine Howard

-« Il ne fallait pas en faire alors ! » S'exclame sèchement le natté.

-« C'est pour ça que tu aimes les hommes P.P. Pour ne pas avoir d'enfants ? » Lui demande Yuy sérieusement.

-« Mais non, je n'aime pas les hommes, je t'aime toi, toi tout seul. » Se justifie le natté, légèrement paniqué que son homme puisse ne plus l'aimer.

-« Merci Duo ! Je vois que notre amitié a toujours autant d'importance pour toi. » Gronde Quatre le regard noir.

Maxwell regarde interloqué son ami, Winner éclate de rire, heureux d'avoir pu attraper son ami avec sa blague.

-« Il est en retard Barton, ça ne lui ressemble pas. » Dit d'un coup Wufei en regardant sa montre.

-« Si, c'est le nouveau Trowa, Brahim a cet effet là sur lui. Il ne devrait plus tarder, je lui ai dit que ça commençait à 17 heures, il est passé 18 heures. Il y a quand même un soufflé en entrée. » Sourit Duo.

De ce fait, Trowa et Brahim arrivent presque à la fin de la phrase du natté. Brahim Nanahan frisait le mètre nonante, le Français avait presque l'air d'un nain avec son mètre septante-sept. Une épaisse chevelure noire encadrait un visage carré, une musculature qui faisait pâlir tous les G-boys réunis.

µµµ

Tout le monde était dans le salon pour l'apéritif, Heero vient s'asseoir à côté de son amant.

-« Elle est où ? » Demande dans un murmure le natté à l'oreille de Yuy.

-« Qui ? » Répond le métis sur le même ton.

-« La petite ! »

-« Sally l'examine. » Répond Heero les yeux remplis de tendresse.

Rassuré Duo reprend son rôle de maître de maison. Sally revient rapidement avec le bébé pleurant dans ses bras.

-« Je viens de lui faire une prise de sang, voilà pourquoi elle pleure » répond Sally à la question muette du natté en s'abaissant pour mettre l'enfant dans les bras de Yuy.

-« Maman, maman montre-moi le bébé de Heero et de Duo. » Dit Meiran en tirant sur la tunique de sa mère.

-« Meiran, ce n'est pas notre bébé, dit Heero. Elle est juste de passage. »

Sally après avoir montrer la petite à sa fille, la met dans les bras du métis.

-« Duo laisse Meiran faire le service, elle adore ça. » Dit le médecin en allant se serrer près de son mari qui surveille Lei qui jouait avec Joffrey sur le sol.

Trowa et Brahim étaient dans le « deux places » en face du couple Chang et le vieil Howard. Quatre, Graziella et Heero dans le divan. Duo vient s'asseoir à côté de son amant.

-« Comment vas-tu faire pour retrouver la mère, Yuy ? » Interroge Wufei pour relancer les discussions qui s'étaient arrêtées au moment de l'arrivée de sa femme.

-« Je vais relever toutes les naissances sur les deux jours, puis vérifier si les bébés sont bien avec la mère. Pendant que Sally fera un relevé ADN et le mettra dans l'ordinateur des preventers. » Expose le métis en berçant le nourrisson pour qu'elle se calme.

-« Ca va être long comme méthode Yuy. » S'estomaque le Chinois.

-« A part ce qu'elle avait sur elle, je n'ai aucun indice. Toutes les suggestions sont bonnes à prendre. » Annonce Heero en regardant les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-« Comment vas-tu faire pour tes tournées avec un bébé ? » Demande Graziella.

-« Je vais la mettre dans un sac kangourou, elle ne me gênera pas. Tu l'as pris au moins, Sally ? » Questionne le métis en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-« Comme ça Sally savait avant moi ! » S'exclame Duo vexé.

-« Je te l'ai dit que j'avais l'intention de te demander une semaine. Sally partait pour venir ici, il fallait que je la joigne avant. C'est toi qui es rentré plus tôt. » Rappelle Heero.

-« N'empêche qu'elle savait avant moi ! » Bougonne Maxwell.

-« Oui ! » Sourit Yuy devant la tête que fait son compagnon.

-« Et si je n'avais pas voulu ? » Interroge le natté pas tout à fait certain maintenant qu'il ne s'était pas fait rouler dans la farine.

-« Sally aurait repris son kangourou, mais tu ne me refuses jamais rien. » Répond calmement le brun.

Graziella éclate de rire en entendant la réponse, quand elle se calme un rien, elle ajoute.

-« Ca c'est la meilleure de l'année. Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis Heero ? »

-« Oui et je le maintiens. » Lâche froidement le métis.

-« Enfin, vous allez tous dans son sens, vous prenez tellement foi dans sa malédiction. Pourtant Duo est cartésien, il devrait se rendre compte de la stupidité de la situation. » Peste Graziella.

-« Justement, c'est parce qu'il additionne qu'il arrive à cette solution. Et tu ne sais pas tout, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable de prendre sur lui pour aider, répond Trowa froidement. Il n'y en a pas un ici auquel il n'ait rendu la joie de vivre. Alors, on peut, si c'est nécessaire pour son bonheur, faire aussi des concessions puisque ça semble le protéger. »

-« Merci Trowa » Sourit le natté.

-« Non, non, en allant dans son sens, vous allez le rendre schizophrène, vous alimentez sa paranoïa. » Affirme la rousse en les regardant tous un après l'autre.

-« Es-tu médecin pour dire ça ? » Demande sarcastique Sally.

-« Non, mais je ne trouve pas logique votre façon d'agir surtout avec cet enfant. Il s'occupe de Meiran, Lei, Joffrey. Ils ne leur sont jamais rien arrivés. C'est comme son refus d'être le parrain de Joffrey. » Soupire Graziella.

Maxwell se crispe, Heero lui met la main sur la cuisse pour essayer de le rassurer.

-« Désolé Duo, je vois que Quatre a tenu parole, sinon on n'en serait pas là. Meiran a eu un grand frère, Meng. Duo avait accepté d'être le parrain, après plusieurs semaines de discussion durant ma grossesse. Juste après la naissance, il est venu voir le gamin, il l'a pris dans ses bras. Il était rayonnant, je ne regrettais pas du tout notre choix de parrain quand je le voyais avec mon fils. » Commence Sally.

Duo ronge son ongle du pouce, la petite commence à rougir et gesticuler dans les bras de son compagnon.

-« Et il est reparti au soir. Wufei et moi savons qu'il n'est pas responsable, la mort subite du nourrisson, il n'y a pas de signe, rien, c'est ainsi. Mais le bébé est mort durant la nuit. Je dormais, je me suis juste étonnée d'avoir dormi d'une traite et qu'il ne m'ait pas réveillé pour se nourrir, je me suis penchée sur son berceau, il avait simplement oublié de respirer. Quand Meiran est née, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas responsable, nous lui avons demandé d'être le parrain. Il a refusé catégoriquement le rôle, mais a accepté de s'en occuper quand il viendrait la voir. C'est vrai qu'il a mis six mois avant de venir et encore c'est nous qui sommes venu » conclut Sally en souriant tendrement au natté de plus en plus nerveux assis à côté de son homme.

Le bébé était rouge et commençait à pleurer dans les bras de Heero. Brahim se lève et la prend.

-« Son couffin est dans votre chambre ? » Demande l'Arabe sachant que la tension allait continuer à monter dans la pièce.

-« Hn »

Devant le regard et le calme glacial du métis, Quatre prend peur pour sa femme. Yuy se tourne vers elle, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'enfant dans les bras, il pouvait se permettre de s'exprimer.

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre la preuve d'amour que me fait Duo. Moi, je ne vois que ça. Malgré toutes ses frayeurs, il accepte que je réalise pour un temps un rêve. Mais toi, tu ne vois rien. Alors tes critiques, tu les gardes pour toi ou tu te tires de chez nous. » Gronde le brun on montrant la porte du salon.

-« B.B. calme-toi, on est ensemble pour fêter quelque chose pas pour se déchirer. » Supplie Maxwell en lui prenant le poignet qui est crispé sur sa cuisse.

L'odeur du soufflé commence à se faire sentir dans le salon.

-« C'est un soufflé en entrée, dit Trowa. Tu as pris un risque. »

-« L'heure du rendez-vous, c'était 18 heures. » Répond Duo heureux de pouvoir détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Oh mais tu avais dit 17 heures ! » S'exclame Brahim en revenant.

Trowa éclate de rire.

-« Sacré Maxwell. »

-« Il est trop bon le soufflé de B.B. je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il retombe. » Bougonne le natté.

-« Vous croyez que vous lui rendez service en agissant comme ça » dit Graziella de réaliser que les autres pilotes avaient fait glisser la discussion sur un autre sujet.

La main de Quatre lui atterrit sur la joue avec une violence incroyable. Trowa sourit.

-« Je t'ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois gentiment de rester en dehors. » Rabroue Quatre noir de colère.

-« Je crois qu'Heero aurait été moins violent, tu sais, lâche Trowa. A vouloir la protéger, tu y es allé un peu fort. »

Duo se lève pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

-« Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça » murmure-t-il quand il y est en rongeant l'ongle de son pouce.

Le métis se lève presque immédiatement et le suit. Maxwell pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit, met dans l'autre four le pain à l'ail qu'il trouve si bon avec le soufflé, surtout s'il est un peu chaud.

-« P.P. regarde-moi. Je t'aime, tu le sais au moins ? » Interroge Heero puisque son homme ne se retournait pas.

-« Oui, mais regarde où mon comportement mène. Tout est fichu. Quatre vient de frapper Graziella, Joffrey ne veut plus jouer, il regarde son père méchamment. Trowa jubile, Brahim a peur que son copain ait encore des sentiments pour son ex. » Explique Duo en regardant le sol.

Heero lui prend le menton, l'embrasse tendrement en laissant une main sur la hanche de Maxwell.

-« C'est la faute de Graziella, pas la tienne, c'est elle qui ne veut pas comprendre. Les autres ont tous compris, même Brahim. » Expose calmement Yuy.

-« B.B. »

-« Arrête de suite, tu ne penses qu'au bonheur des autres, jamais à toi. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de la prendre dans les bras, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu as toujours eu un faible pour les tout jeune enfant. Tout le monde le sait. Alors arrête, si elle ne veut pas comprendre, on s'en fout. » Affirme le brun en regardant son homme dans les yeux.

-« C'est la femme de Quatre. » Insiste Duo ne trouvant pas d'autres arguments.

-« Oui et c'est à lui de régler le problème, si elle ne comprend pas. Prends le pain, j'arrive avec le soufflé. » Ordonne le métis.

Duo rentre dans le salon où l'atmosphère reste tendue, il dépose son panier à pain et dit.

-« Vous pouvez passer à table. »

-« Tu as prévu une disposition, Duo ! » Questionne Sally en se levant du fauteuil.

-« Non, mettez-vous comme vous voulez ! » Répond le natté d'un geste légèrement évasive de la main.

-« Et toi gamin, où vas-tu te mettre ? Que je mette à côté de toi. » Propose Howard en arrivant à la table également.

-« Garde une place à côté de toi, j'ai un truc à faire. Tro, tu peux me donner un coup de main. »

Le Français emboîte le pas au châtain qui se rend vers l'extérieur. Il ouvre la porte et se dirige jusqu'à la grille avant de se retourner vers le roux pour le questionner le regard perçant sur son ami.

-« Tro à quoi tu joues ? Tu fais du mal à Brahim. »

-« A rien, quand je peux mettre la merde entre eux, j'en profite. » Sourit le saltimbanque.

-« A quoi ça te sert ? Tu es heureux, alors pourquoi si tu n'espères pas le récupérer ? »

-« Il m'a fait du mal, Duo ! » S'indigne Trowa comme si c'était une évidence.

-« Oui, il t'a tourné le dos, il a arrêté de t'aimer. Vous vous êtes aussi peut-être aimé pour de mauvaises raisons. Je crois que Quatre t'a donné de l'amour parce que tu en avais besoin pour prendre confiance en toi, mais vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Brahim te convient mieux, comme Graz à lui. Mais toi, tu avais besoin de passer par Winner pour être réceptif à ton âme sœur. » Expose Duo en gesticulant pour donner plus de poids à ses dires.

-« Il a de la chance de t'avoir bébé. » Dit Trowa en lui souriant chaleureusement.

-« Viens, on rentre sinon le soufflé va retomber. »

µµµ

Le dîner se passe bien, Barton ne s'occupe plus de tout de Quatre, Brahim en rattrape le sourire. Il reste juste une tension entre Quatre et Graziella. Une main sur sa cuisse, Maxwell tourne son regard vers le métis. Celui-ci se penche vers son oreille.

-« Tu as déjà enlevé un problème, c'est à Quatre à s'excuser. Elle a un caractère de cochon, mais il aime ça. » Rassure-t-il.

-« Tu savais ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Pourquoi serais-tu sorti avec Trowa, sinon. Pas pour donner à manger à Inu. Son plat est encore dans la cuisine. » Sourit Heero pour rappeler qu'il a oublié son chien.

-« Oh mon dieu, Inu ! » S'exclame Duo en se levant d'un bond.

Le chien qui était aussi excité que le maître quand il y avait beaucoup d'invité, c'est la raison pour laquelle, il avait été mis dans l'enclos extérieur à la maison pour pas qu'il ne saute sur tout le monde. Il n'y avait qu'au garage que le chien restait calme dans son panier.

-« Maman, je peux aller avec Duo ? » Demande Meiran en tirant sur le manche du pull de sa mère.

-« Moi aussi ? » Questionne Lei en faisant des yeux de chien battu pour attendrir Sally.

-« Si Duo veut bien. » Propose le médecin.

Le repas était fini, les enfants pouvaient quitter la table.

-« Mais oui que je veux bien. » Sourit le natté.

Duo partit, Heero fait passer tout le monde dans le salon pour le pousse-café. Sally veut commencer à débarrasser.

-« Laisse, on a tout le temps pour le faire après. » dit le métis.

De la fenêtre du salon, ils peuvent voir Duo et les enfants jouer avec le chien. Graziella soupire en les voyant, Sally l'aborde.

-« Tu sais Graziella, nous en sommes tous au même point. On voudrait que ça ne soit pas comme ça, qu'il ne passe pas à côté de ce bonheur là, mais il progresse, il accepte de plus en plus de chose. Surtout quand il constate qu'il n'y a pas de conséquence, il avance à son rythme. »

-« N'empêche que j'y ai cru aussi à ma malédiction avec toutes ses disparitions. » Rétorque la rousse.

-« La différence entre toi et lui. C'est qu'il y a un coupable sur qui rejeter la faute. Grégoire était responsable. Duo ne peut pas, il est arrivé trop tard avec le vaccin pour sauver Solo et les autres gamins. L'Eglise Maxwell a été détruite parce qu'il avait volé un mobil suit. Hilde a été grièvement blessée parce qu'elle voulait les plans du Libra pour attirer son attention. Il a amené lui-même G sur le Libra avant la destruction. » Expose calmement Heero.

-« Et pour ta blessure par balle, alors ? »

-« Il a accepté le fait que Grégoire m'aurait tiré dessus quelques soient les circonstances. C'est dans la déposition, Grégoire m'avait repéré et devait m'éliminer pour atteindre Quatre. Je crois qu'il savait depuis un moment que nous étions trois en infiltrations. » Répond Yuy.

Duo frappe au carreau.

-« Joffrey veut venir jouer ? » Articule-t-il.

-« On va y aller, il est fatigué, nous allons rentrer chez nous. » Rétorque Quatre en secouant la tête.

-« Ok ! » Lâche Duo en repartant jouer.

-« Mais Meng ? » Questionne Graziella

-« Qu'il soit le parrain ou non, n'aurait rien changé, il serait mort. Nous le savons tous, commence Sally. Mais en refusant le lien direct, il a l'impression de les protéger. Comme il n'épousera jamais Heero. Et s'il finit par accepter que la petite reste par amour pour Heero. Ne te fais aucune illusion bébé, sourit-elle. Tu seras le seul à adopter. »

-« Si vous saviez ce que veut dire B.B. et P.P. je ne sais pas si vous vous amuseriez à l'utiliser. Et je n'espère pas le faire changer d'avis. Nous en avons longuement discuté. J'ai les gosses des autres et j'ai Duo ça me suffit amplement. » Dit le métis en se levant pour clore le sujet.

µµµ

La famille Raberba Winner partie, tout le monde passe à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle dans une bonne ambiance. Wufei s'occupait des enfants avec Howard. C'est à ce moment là que le bébé se réveille. Le visage de Duo s'éclaire, laissant ceux qui l'ont vu septique. Mais ils comprennent quand le natté sort pour aborder le Chinois qui se dirige vers l'étage.

-« C'est qui qui a dit qu'il s'occupait des enfants ? »

-« Moi, Maxwell. Encore une chance que je me suis proposé, tu aurais été ennuyé si je t'avais laissé faire. Et toc Maxwell. »

Sally éclate de rire voyant l'air pince-sans-rire de son mari et l'air déconfit de Duo pris à son propre piège. En redescendant, Wufei passe par la cuisine.

-« Par contre Yuy, mission lange c'est pour toi. »

-« Hn »

-« T'inquiète Wu, c'est un oui, ça. » Rétorque Duo en lui donnant le biberon et repartant pour prendre la vaisselle sèche et propre pour la ranger.

Howard continuait à surveiller les enfants. De toute façon personne n'avait voulu que leur vieil ami se mette au travail pour ranger les restes de la fête.

A Suivre…


	3. le bonheur est proche ?

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella, Wufei, Sally

* * *

Le bonheur est proche ?

* * *

Deux heures du matin, il n'y a pas si longtemps que tout le monde est parti. Howard dort dans la chambre d'ami.

-« Hm ! Où vas-tu ? » Demande un dénatté à un beau brun échevelé qui essaie de s'extraire du corps sur lui.

-« La petite est réveillée, j'allais préparer le biberon avant qu'elle ne réveille toute la maison. »Murmure le métis tendrement.

-« Pleurs pas. » Bougonne Maxwell en resserrant la prise autour de son amant.

-« Non, elle bouge, elle va pleurer. » Chuchote-t-il en repoussant plus fermement son compagnon.

-« Reste. » Supplie Duo.

-« P.P. ! »

-« Je te ferai le biberon. » Concède Maxwell.

-« Toi qui ne voulais pas t'en occuper ! » Sourit Heero en caressant la joue de Duo.

-« M'en occupe pas, t'aide, c'est tout. » Dit en baillant le dénatté en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de Yuy.

Au premier cri, Maxwell expédie l'édredon pour réchauffer le biberon.

-« Duo ! »

-« Hm ! »

-« Mets au moins un slip, si tu tombes sur Howard. » Sourit le métis en voyant son homme se retourner vers lui les yeux mi-clos.

-« Ah vi, pas seul » Baragouine Duo en passant son peignoir.

Heero se lève déjà pour sortir la gamine du couffin posé sur la commode.

-« Tu sais, je l'aime, l'autre grand sot. Il va te le ramener le biberon, un peu de patience. » Dit-il en la berçant doucement et en se dirigeant vers le lit avec elle. « Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il est en automatique comme là. Il faut que je trouve comment te tenir et qu'il puisse se lover contre moi, sinon, il va râler. »

-« Tu parles seul B.B ? » Interroge Maxwell en rentrant dans la chambre, le biberon en main.

-« Non, à la petite. »

-« Installe-toi, je trouverai comment me mettre et je ne vais pas râler, sourit Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ? »

-« Howard veut voir ton garage. Je dois faire le relevé des naissances aussi. » Rappelle le métis en mettant le biberon dans la bouche de la gamine.

Heero assis dans le lit, donne le biberon. Duo s'est couché à côté de lui, une main sur la cuisse du métis.

-« Tu sais comment contacter toutes les mères après ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Non ! »

-« Parce qu'elle ne va pas forcement te répondre, si c'est elle qui a mis la petite pour que tu la trouves. » Réalise tout d'un coup le dénatté.

-« Hn »

-« Il faudrait pouvoir offrir quelque chose ! Tu te rends compte si on doit toutes les visiter ? Et tu vas faire un relevé d'où à où ? Rien que la région ? » Formule rapidement Duo en lâchant toutes les questions qui lui traversent l'esprit.

-« C'est quelqu'un qui sait qu'on est ensemble. Donc juste la région. » Recentre Yuy en souriant.

-« Ou quelqu'un qu'on connaît. » Ajoute Maxwell.

Heero relève la tête de la petite pour regarder Duo qui observe le petit pied bouger à moins de dix centimètres de sa main posée sur la cuisse du brun.

-« Comment ça ? Qu'on connaît ? Si la mère nous connaissait, elle n'aurait jamais mis l'enfant ici, en sachant ce que tu en penses. » S'indigne le métis.

-« Moi, je ferai un relevé global, en regroupant par région, colonie. Tu sais faire ça ? » Demande le dénatté en se redressant un peu pour regarder son compagnon.

-« C'est réalisable, oui. »

Heero redresse la petite sur son épaule pour lui faire faire son rot. Le pied effleure la main de Maxwell.

-« Une photo gratuite ! » Dit d'un coup Duo.

-« Hn ? »

-« Tu appelles, tu proposes de venir faire une photo gratuite du bébé. Il faudra trouver un photographe que nous payerions seulement ! » Expose fébrilement Maxwell.

-« C'est réalisable. » Sourit le brun.

Le dénatté se redresse pour s'asseoir à côté de Yuy.

-« Au moins, on est sûr que le bébé est là. Relevé des petites filles, les mectons on s'en fout. J'espère qu'il y a eu plus de garçons. Tu crois qu'il peut avoir eu combien de naissances les deux derniers jours ? » Questionne-t-il en le sondant du regard.

-« Je n'en sais rien, strictement rien. »

-« Tu sais quoi ? » Lâche tout d'un coup Maxwell.

-« Non ! » Répond Heero en souriant.

-« Par région, on choisit un photographe, il fait les démarches, tu lui donnes les adresses et les noms, ça irait plus vite. » Propose le dénatté.

-« Il n'y a pas à dire sur le terrain tu es le meilleur. » S'extasie Yuy.

-« J'ai les idées, mais je ne suis pas toujours capable de les réaliser, toi bien. Tu mets le bébé sur l'autre épaule ? » Demande le châtain.

Heero s'exécute, Duo se rapproche, se met à califourchon sur les cuisses du métis, les deux mains sur les dites cuisses. Il s'avance encore avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Celui-ci écarquille les yeux de surprise, il colle encore plus le bébé contre lui quand Maxwell revient vers lui. Le baiser se fait plus long, plus profond alors qu'aucun des deux n'utilisent leurs mains.

Le dénatté s'éloigne et s'attaque au cou, pour descendre sur la poitrine et continuer ses baisers vers le bas-ventre.

-« P.P., P.P. arrête, laisse-moi changer la petite et la coucher. »

Duo le regarde et s'assied dans le lit. Heero n'arrive pas à quitter son amant des yeux tellement il a le regard carnassier. Yuy en a le souffle coupé, il connaît ce regard. Il finit par se lever et se dépêche de s'occuper du bébé. Duo a envie de quelque chose, ça n'arrive pas souvent. Longtemps, il a été incapable même d'y penser. Cet acte pour lui était signe d'extorsion, de dégoût. L'autre salaud s'étant soulager plus d'une fois en lui, le forçant à avaler. Alors la première fois qu'Heero avait voulu introduire le chiffre érotique dans leur vie amoureuse, il s'était retrouvé avec un Duo complètement bloqué, paralysé.

Il est sûr que son amant ne lui a pas encore révélé toutes les horreurs que l'autre lui a fait subir en quatre jours de torture. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà abattu, il aurait parcouru l'univers entier pour le retrouver et le faire souffrir. La mort qu'il a eu, a été encore trop douce à son goût.

-« Tu as été sage depuis que je t'ai trouvée, reste-le puce. » Murmure Heero en la couchant dans le couffin.

µµµ

Debout devant le lit, le métis se trouve un peu stupide, son envie est bien visible, mais d'expérience, il sait que Duo ne doit pas se faire brusquer, sous peine de se retrouver priver de câlin et pire, de devoir le rassurer pour un bout de temps.

En posant son regard sur son amoureux, Heero soupire un peu de bonheur, Maxwell n'a pas perdu son regard carnassier.

C'est vrai que son amant avançait, progressait, mais à son rythme. Si avant le souper, il ne voulait pas être à moins d'un mètre de la petite. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il est venu se coller à lui alors qu'il l'avait dans les bras.

Duo tend la main et le tire vers le lit pour le coucher à côté de lui. Lentement, il reprend ses baisers, laissant courir sa langue sur le corps de son amant. Descendant de plus en plus, tournant autour de la tour dressée devant ses yeux. Maxwell s'amusait follement, Heero ne le pousserait jamais à aller plus vite qu'il n'en avait envie. Quand il prend la virilité de Yuy en bouche, celui-ci cru qu'il allait se rependre de suite.

-« P.P. laisse-moi te rendre la pareille. »

Le dénatté glisse, change de position pour s'offrir à lui. Heero est aux anges, mais il ne doit pas en oublier de prévenir Duo avant l'explosion. Si le métis aimait le goût de la semence de son amant, ce n'était pas le cas de Maxwell.

-« Duo » dit-il dans un râle sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir.

Celui-ci change de position, mettant sa bouche le long de la verge sans arrêter ses mouvements de va et vient dessus et permettre à Yuy de jouir, alors que lui se laissait aller dans la bouche sur sa virilité.

Maxwell, pleinement satisfait d'avoir pu offrir un cadeau à son homme, d'avoir pu aller au bout de leur plaisir réciproque, dépose sa tête sur les cuisses de son amant, d'une main, il caresse tendrement le bas-ventre.

Quand Duo bougera, le métis ira se laver, le ventre ainsi que les dents. En attendant, il est bien, heureux, comblé. Il est même persuadé que si son compagnon ne bouge pas rapidement, il va finir par s'endormir.

-« P.P. à quoi penses-tu ? » Demande-t-il afin de ne pas se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

-« A beaucoup de choses. » Avoue Maxwell d'une voix lointaine

-« Comme quoi ? » Insiste Yuy. Ce serait bête que son homme soit perturbé par l'acte qu'ils viennent d'avoir, mais ça reste une possibilité, il se tend déjà, il sent une boule d'angoisse monter en lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu auras trouvé la mère ? » Murmure le dénatté.

-« Tu es persuadé que je vais la trouver, j'en suis moins sûr ! » Soupire-t-il en réponse.

-« Ce n'est qu'une mission, tu n'en as jamais raté une. »

Heero sourit devant la confiance de son amant.

-« Tu vas faire quoi ? » Redemande Duo toujours dans la même position.

-« Discuter avec elle, voir s'il n'y a pas un moyen qu'elle l'élève, appui financier, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle l'a abandonnée. En tout cas pas parce qu'elle est difficile. » Dit-il en reportant son regard sur le couffin.

-« Et si elle ne veut pas la reprendre ? » Demande Duo.

-« Elle va à l'orphelinat. »Répond sèchement Yuy.

-« B.B. si je ne devais pas rentrer en ligne de compte dans ton choix, où irait-elle ? »

Heero soupire mais de lassitude.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ça. »

Duo se redresse et vient vers le métis, toujours couché les deux bras sous la tête. Le dénatté veut l'embrasser, Yuy l'évite, puis s'explique pour ne pas vexer son amant.

-« Je n'ai pas été me brosser les dents. Tu vas être dégoûté. »

-« Tu la garderais ! » Insiste le châtain.

-« Duo, entre toi et elle, je n'hésite même pas un dixième de seconde. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle reste parce que j'en ai envie » élève la voix Heero en se redressant dans le lit, son compagnon glisse sur le côté pour lui laisser de l'action. « Parce que, Duo, elle ne restera pas toujours un bébé dans un couffin. Quand elle va venir vers toi, tu vas t'éloigner, la repousser. Tu sais pourtant que ça fait mal de se faire repousser et tu veux lui imposer ça ! » Gronde-t-il.

Heero s'était levé, toujours nu comme un vers pour prendre la petite qui pleurait à cause de l'engueulade.

-« J'en ai marre qu'on en revienne toujours au même sujet. Tu as fait un choix, je l'accepte, alors arrête d'y penser et de me faire souffrir en tergiversant. » Lâche le métis en essayant de calmer le bébé, malgré la tension qu'il diffuse.

Duo est assis, penaud dans le lit, se demandant vraiment comment pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures toute cette pression est dans l'air.

Un coup à la porte, Maxwell se lève pour mettre un essuie à la taille de son amant, avant de se remettre sous le drap pour cacher sa propre nudité.

-« Oui » dit Duo.

La porte s'ouvre sur Howard. Le chien se précipite sur le lit.

-« Inu, descends, tu n'as pas à aller en haut, panier ! » Ordonne Duo en montrant la porte.

Le chien, la queue entre les pattes, redescends à la cuisine.

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » Questionne Howard en regardant les deux jeunes gens en face de lui.

-« C'est comme dans tous les couples, il y a parfois des disputes. » Dit platement Heero.

-« Ca ne doit pas arriver souvent, vu l'état du chien. Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous déchiré autant, même en temps de guerre. » Soupire le vieil homme.

-« Howard… » Commence Maxwell.

-« Non, Duo, en plus c'est encore à cause du bébé. » Sermonne-t-il.

Heero regarde la petite dans ses bras qui se calme petit à petit. Howard a raison aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, chaque fois qu'ils se disputent, s'engueulent. C'est pour une seule raison, un enfant. Pourquoi ce sujet revient si souvent sur le tapis ? Parce qu'il n'a pas fait son deuil d'en avoir un à lui. Duo le sait et se sent coupable de lui ôter ce plaisir. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée de la garder quinze jours, après un soupir, il dit tristement.

-« J'irai la conduire à l'orphelinat demain. »

-« Mais pourquoi ? » S'exclame Maxwell en se retenant de sortir du lit pour venir consoler son amant. Il n'était pas en tenue pour le faire.

-« Parce que demain, ça va déjà m'être pénible. Dans quinze jour encore plus. »

-« B.B. je ne veux pas te priver de ça ! » Intercède le dénatté de plus en plus mal dans sa peau de ressentir la douleur et la tristesse de son compagnon.

-« P.P. j'ai fait mon choix. » Dit Heero en venant s'asseoir sur le lit toujours la petite dans les bras.

-« Non, tu te plies au mien. Je n'aborderais plus le sujet, mais garde-la. » Supplie le châtain en venant mettre un bras sur ses épaules.

-« Duo, ce n'est pas un objet, s'indigne Howard. Pourquoi voulais-tu la garder ici Heero ? Sincèrement. »

-« Qu'il n'y ait pas d'enquête si je trouvais la mère, qu'elle puisse la reprendre sans problèmes. »

Heero s'arrête.

-« C'est tout ! » Insiste le vieil homme.

-« Pouponner aussi. J'avoue, sans devoir rendre des comptes aux parents. » Soupire le métis de devoir avouer le fond de sa pensée.

-« Restez en à votre premier accord, sinon, il y aura encore plus de reproches entre vous. » Conclut Howard avant de partir vers la chambre d'ami dans son peignoir Hawaï.

µµµ

Le lendemain, pendant que Duo fait visiter son garage, vérifie ce qu'a fait Serge hier à la fermeture. Heero lance la recherche, avant de partir faire sa tournée avec la petite dans le sac kangourou.

Une main sur le dos du bébé, il sourit aux anges, il se sent bien. Son amant lui avait dit de passer un bon moment, il avait un large sourire preuve qu'il pensait ses paroles.

Au bout de trois heures, Maxwell est de retour dans la maison. Son amant n'était pas encore rentré de sa tournée. D'un pas décidé, le natté va vérifier ce que l'ordinateur fait comme travail.

Il y a déjà trente naissances (1) de petites filles sur les deux jours, rien que pour les alentours et encore, l'ordinateur continue de chercher, dès qu'il trouve un nom qui correspond, il les classe directement dans la bonne colonne, suivant la région, la colonie, le pays.

-« C'est une merveille ce programme. » Constate Howard en voyant l'ordinateur travailler.

-« Conception maison, pour l'occasion. » Dit Duo avant de partir chercher le bottin de téléphone dans le meuble approprié.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionne le vieil homme en venant se mettre près du jeune homme qui s'est installé à la table de la salle à manger.

-« Je vais prendre un photographe dans les environs et voir s'il veut bien faire une photo gratuite pour toutes les petites filles de la liste. » Explique-t-il avant de trouver la bonne page.

-« Tous les enfants n'ont peut-être pas encore été déclarés ! »Prévient Howard.

-« Le programme hackète les bases de données des hôpitaux, les uns après l'autre, il relève les adresses et classe suivant elles » Précise Heero en entrant dans la pièce, le bébé toujours dans le kangourou.

-« Pourquoi avoir fait un relevé global ? » Questionne le vieil homme, étonné par les méthodes des deux jeunes gens.

-« Duo pense que l'enfant peut venir de quelqu'un qui nous connaît, donc j'ai décidé de faire une recherche plus large. » Avoue le métis en partant vers la cuisine pour préparer le biberon du nourrisson qui commence à gesticuler contre lui.

-« S'il vous connaît, c'est un cadeau empoisonné et c'est vicieux. » Lâche Howard en regardant le natté.

Maxwell est déjà en communication avec le photographe, il avait imprimé une partie de la liste faite par l'ordinateur.

-« Je vous l'amène, je vous verse une provision. » Précise le natté avant de raccrocher, il se tourne vers Heero qu'il embrasse sommairement. « J'arrive, je vais chez le photographe. »

-« Il est pressé. » Constate Howard en voyant la porte se refermer sur le jeune homme.

-« Si j'avais sa générosité, on n'en serait pas là. » Soupire Yuy.

Il se doutait que si son compagnon était si motivé et pressé, c'était aussi pour que son homme puisse avoir la discussion rapidement avec la mère. Pour Duo, plus se serait rapide, moins il ne serait avec un dilemme.

Heero se met devant l'ordi et réimprime ce qu'à sorti Duo pour savoir les noms déjà proposés. Puis, il se rend à la cuisine pour reprendre le biberon qu'il avait mis à chauffer et lui donner avant de monter pour coucher la petite pour qu'elle puisse faire une sieste où elle ne sera pas trop chahutée.

µµµ

Le reste de la journée passe en visite dans les environs, entre coupée de biberon. La dernière journée d'Howard n'est pas tellement différente, il vient avec Duo au garage, avant de laisser Serge tout gérer quand Heero vient les retrouver pour aller dîner en ville.

En revenant, ils repassent tous les trois par chez le photographe afin de constater l'avancée de ses recherches, il a déjà vu six enfants et pu les rayer de la liste.

Hier soir, Heero avait regardé la liste des naissances globales plus de 15.000 petites filles étaient nées en deux jours, pas un seul nom ne lui disait quelque chose. Pourtant en cliquant sur le nom du bébé, il avait le nom des parents.

Howard partit, une tension commence à se faire sentir entre les deux ex-pilotes. Duo ne l'aide plus que dans les recherches et se désintéresse complètement de la petite.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1)Quand ma troisième est née, elle était la 11ème naissance sur la journée. Rien que pour mon hôpital. Il y en a deux pour ma ville.


	4. Tension

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Par contre Graziella, Serge, Brahim, les enfants de Wufei et Inu m'appartiennent

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Howard, un nourrisson et Serge

* * *

**Tension**

* * *

Il y a maintenant une semaine que le bébé était là, les noms se supprimaient un peu partout dans l'univers, sans qu'on ne trouve à qui elle appartenait.

Encore une chance que le compte bancaire d'Heero était énormément rempli de n'avoir jamais dépensé ce qu'il gagnait en missions avant de se mettre en ménage avec l'homme de sa vie, parce que l'idée de ce dernier risquait de lui coûter un os.

Chaque jour qui passe met de plus en plus de distance entre les deux jeunes gens, sans que Heero n'arrive à trouver où est le problème, pourtant il connaît son amant comme sa poche. Mais toutes ses tentatives pour se rapprocher de son compagnon se soldent par un échec.

µµµ

Cinq jours passent encore, c'est l'avant-dernière nuit de la petite dans leur maison, Duo dort dans le lit mais plus dans les bras de Yuy comme il le fait depuis trois ans.

C'est vrai qu'Heero se lève deux fois par nuit pour le bébé, qu'il doit réveiller à chaque fois le jeune homme pour s'en occuper. Si son attitude n'avait pas été si froide, il n'y aurait même pas fait attention, se disant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il préférait ne plus se faire réveiller durant la nuit par les mouvements de son compagnon.

Depuis deux jours, il donne le biberon de deux heures du matin dans le salon, car Duo lui avait demandé de couper la lumière de la lampe de chevet quand il s'est levé pour sortir le bébé pleurant.

Tout en donnant à boire, il réfléchissait. Voilà deux jours que Maxwell ne lui avait même pas donné un baiser, même pas un papillon.

Il est presque trois heures du matin, quand il se remet au lit, Heero fait courir sa main sur la nuque du natté qui grogne. Il essaie de se mettre en cuillère derrière lui pour profiter un peu de sa chaleur, Duo grogne encore plus et s'extrait de ses bras.

-« Heero, laisse-moi dormir. » Peste-t-il en se mettant au bord de son côté de lit.

-« P.P. ! »

-« J'ai une grosse journée demain. » Rappelle sèchement Maxwell en tapant sur la main qui revient se mettre sur son ventre.

Avec un soupir, Yuy se retourne et coupe la veilleuse qu'il avait laissée sur le sol de manière à ne pas buter sur le lit.

µµµ

Heero s'est levé à 6h30 pour le prochain biberon, comme il se recouchait depuis cinq jours, il manquait le réveil de Duo. C'était peut-être ça le problème, son amant se sentait abandonné, alors au lieu de se recoucher comme les autres jours. Il prépare le déjeuner comme il le faisait avant la venue de la petite.

Duo rentre dans la cuisine à 8h00.

-« Il ne fallait pas faire des frais, je suis en retard. » Dit-il en attrapant son thermos de soupe préparé la veille.

-« Duo, mange un peu au moins ! »

Il voit le natté faire demi-tour, prendre un des toasts préparés et repartir. Heero regarde l'heure sur le four avec le décalage horaire Winner doit être réveillé, il se lève pour lui sonner.

-« Quatre ! »

-« Oui, Heero. »

-« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Duo ? »

-« Pas depuis le lendemain de votre fête, pourquoi ? »

-« Il est bizarre. »

-« Tu aurais voulu savoir s'il m'avait parlé, non, Heero, le problème ne doit pas être énorme. Comment va la petite ? Vous avez retrouvé la mère ? » Interroge le blond pour avoir les dernières nouvelles et essayer de changer les idées au métis.

-« Non, toujours pas, et elle va bien. »

-« C'est demain que tu dois normalement l'amener à l'orphelinat ? » Demande Winner après un rapide calcul.

-« Que je l'amène. Peut-être qu'il ira mieux quand elle ne sera plus là. » Soupire le brun.

Il s'en veut maintenant d'avoir voulu pouponner, de ne pas avoir plus pensé aux sentiments de son amant avant de garder le bébé. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun plaisir à s'occuper d'elle, il avait fait une bêtise, il risquait peut-être de perdre son compagnon et il ne sait pas comment il s'en remettrait si c'était le cas.

µµµ

Au souper, Duo n'ouvre pas la bouche, seulement pour manger. Il ne fait même pas un remerciement à son compagnon. Pourtant Heero lui a fait son plat préféré : Poulet, riz, sauce curry avec des morceaux d'ananas.

La séance TV du soir est interrompue par la petite. Le métis croise l'ex 02 dans la cage d'escalier. Il l'arrête et lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

-« Vais me coucher. » Répond le natté, les premiers mots qu'il dit depuis le petit déjeuner.

Quand Yuy rentre dans la chambre, le lit est vide. Il couche le nourrisson et se rend dans la chambre d'ami. Duo est là, dans le lit. Le métis s'avance jusqu'à celui-ci, s'assied sur le bord, commence à lui caresser la nuque.

-« P.P. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Interroge-t-il une boule dans l'estomac.

-« Je dormais. » Soupire le natté.

-« Duo, regarde-moi. » Insiste le brun en caressant toujours la nuque de son compagnon.

Maxwell ne bouge pas, il garde son visage tourner vers le mur.

-« Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu me traites de la sorte ? » Questionne d'une voix suppliante Heero.

-« Voilà, comme d'habitude, tu essaies de me culpabiliser, de me faire passer pour le méchant. » Râle le natté.

-« Je suis désolé de t'avoir négligé à cause de la petite. » Tente Yuy qui essaye de percer l'abcès.

-« Assume au lieu de reporter tes fautes sur les autres. » Peste Maxwell.

-« Dis-moi quelles sont mes fautes ! »

-« Pas foutu de les voir en plus, c'est grave. » La réponse de Duo gicle et fait mal au métis, il est de plus en plus perdu, l'attitude de son homme est tellement différente.

-« Mon comportement n'a pas changé, le tien bien. » Dit Heero d'un ton calme en caressant à nouveau la nuque de son compagnon.

Comme Duo est toujours imperturbable, Le brun décide de lui faire un massage des épaules, puisqu'il sent qu'il est complètement noué.

-« Tu touches au problème Yuy. » Persifle Maxwell.

Pensant que c'est le manque d'attention qui est le centre du problème, le métis accentue ses caresses. D'un coup, Duo le repousse, se met à quatre pattes au milieu du lit, dans sa tenue de nuit, c'est à dire, rien.

-« Voilà, je suis en position, soulage-toi. De toute façon, tu ne me foutras pas la paix tant que tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux. »

Un mouvement se fait dans le dos du natté, le lit bouge, la porte de la chambre se referme dans un grand bruit.

Le châtain se recouche satisfait, il avait eu un peu peur que Heero ne profite de la situation, qu'il se soulage mais comme l'attaque est souvent la meilleure des défenses, il avait attaqué. Le métis reviendrait à l'abordage, il le sait. Quand il a un but, il est têtu, déterminé, ne lâchant jamais son objectif.

Yuy fâché par l'attitude de son compagnon, se remet au lit après le biberon du matin. Il n'allait pas encore faire des efforts, il réglerait le problème une fois que la petite serait à l'orphelinat, il sait qu'une fois qu'elle ne sera plus là, il pourra mieux se concentrer sur ce problème là. Et puis il devait bien ça à la petite lui accorder encore de son temps, c'était lui qui l'avait désiré, elle n'avait pas à payer ses choix en ne s'occupant plus d'elle.

Quand Heero se lève, la maison est vidée de la présence du natté. Il n'y a pas de mot d'excuse dans la cuisine. Le brun soupire, il avait l'impression que le fossé se creusait de plus en plus.

µµµ

A 15h30, Heero prépare la petite pour la porter à l'orphelinat. Il sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre sur Inu et Duo. Yuy est vraiment surpris. Il connaît l'horaire de son homme par cœur, il fait 8h-16h un jour et 10h-18h le lendemain. Depuis une semaine, il retravaille comme quand il était seul, à l'ouverture du garage de 8h à 18h.

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres du métis de savoir que son homme vient avec lui et qu'ils vont pouvoir discuter. Cependant il le perd en voyant le natté rentrer dans le salon et non venir lui dire bonjour.

Yuy dépose le couffin dans le couloir pour trouver son amant dans le divan face à la télé allumée. Il s'assied sur la table basse face à lui.

-« Je croyais que tu étais rentré plus tôt pour venir avec moi. »

-« Non pour m'assurer que tu y allais. »

-« Je suis désolé Duo, je n'aurai pas dû. J'espérai que tu t'attacherais à elle, et qu'elle resterait. » S'excuse le métis.

-« Tu avoues enfin. » Rétorque de façon cinglante le natté.

-« Tu n'es pas stupide, tu l'as toujours su. Tu lui as donné une chance, puis tu l'as ignorée. » Rappelle le brun.

-« Ca t'emmerde de ne pas avoir réussi à me manipuler une fois de plus pour arriver à tes fins ! » Lâche Maxwell un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

-« Je ne t'ai jamais manipulé ! » S'offusque Heero.

-« Tu l'as toujours fait. Tous les moyens sont bons pour avoir ce que tu veux. »

-« Pas au détriment de ton bonheur. » Déclare Yuy sans tout démentir.

-« Donc tu le fais du moment que tu crois que c'est pour mon bien ? » Questionne Duo en fronçant les sourcils, une boule au creux de l'estomac pourvu que son amant dise non.

-« Oui, sinon on n'avancerait pas. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre P.P. »

-« Je ne sais pas s'il n'est pas trop tard, je n'ai plus confiance. » Avoue le natté.

-« Je t'aime P.P. »

-« Moi aussi, mais on m'a ouvert les yeux. » Rétorque le châtain d'une voix triste.

Heero s'avance et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, Duo reste sans réaction avant de détourner la tête..

-« Je la conduis, on va discuter, tu veux bien ? » Demande plein d'espoir le brun.

-« Je ne sais pas si ça sert à quelque chose. » Soupire le natté.

µµµ

Heero s'en va, en réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps. Arrivé en ville, il se dirige vers le garage au lieu de se rendre à l'orphelinat de l'autre côté.

-« Serge, Duo a vu quelqu'un depuis une semaine ? Ou il y a eu des changements ici ? » Demande le métis en déposant le couffin dans un coin pas trop sale.

-« Il est plus froid, sinon non, je ne vois rien. Oh si ! Je n'ai plus le droit d'aller sur la boite mail et un informaticien est passé. » Répond le jeune homme après avoir réfléchi un moment.

Yuy reprend le couffin et se dirige jusqu'au bureau, il ouvre la porte et s'installe directement derrière l'ordinateur.

-« Heero, je ne peux pas. » Se justifie Serge en essayant de lui prendre la souris des mains.

-« C'est moi qui en prendrais plein la gueule, t'inquiète. » Rassure le brun en ouvrant le disque dur et en commençant à fouiller dedans.

-« Ce n'est pas rien ce qu'il a fait installer. Donc il a quelque chose à cacher. » Soupire Yuy.

Le Japonais continue à chercher, son Gsm (portable) sonne dans sa poche, tout en continuant d'une main, il le sort et décroche.

-« Tu es seul Heero ? » Questionne une voix inquiète.

-« Non ! »

-« J'ai des informations importantes. Garde le bébé et sonne-moi dès que tu as le temps et que tu es seul. »

-« Hn »

µµµ

Cinq minutes passent durant lesquelles, le brun fouille l'ordinateur de son compagnon de plus en plus nerveusement.

-« Kuso, Serge, Duo est là dans dix minutes, tu t'occuperas du bébé. » Ordonne Yuy.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'informe le jeune homme en s'approchant du PC.

-« J'ai raté une sécurité, il y avait un bipeur spécial anti-hackage. C'est moi qui ai inventé ça. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ? » Peste le métis alors que la boite mail s'ouvre enfin.

Devant les yeux effarés d'Heero, une série de mail apparaisse, il clique dessus l'un après l'autre pour en lire le contenu.

_« Es-tu sûre que l'enfant n'est pas de lui, il en a tellement envie qu'il peut t'avoir trompé pour l'avoir. _

_Tu es sûr qu'il n'est métissé ? _

µ

_Réfléchis, quand il veut quelque chose, il l'a toujours._

_Rappelle-toi comment il a manœuvré pour que vous soyez ensemble._

µ

_Tu es sa chose, tu as tout sacrifié pour lui. Et lui a tout ce qu'il veut._

_Un amant obéissant, sa profession, sa fille._

µ

Heero ouvre le quatrième mail.

µ

_Il va te l'imposer en beauté, sans que tu ne voies rien, en te faisant croire que c'est ton choix et que tu lui fais un cadeau._

µ

Pressé par le temps, le métis lâche la lecture des autres mails et commence les recherches pour voir qui expédie tous ses mails. C'est le même expéditeur, c'est toujours la même adresse, une adresse d'un site de chat, mais pour remonter, il a besoin de plus d'informations. Il commence tout juste que la porte s'ouvre à toute volée. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'est Duo.

-« Tu veux discuter, essayer de reconquérir ma confiance et tu crois que c'est en me mentant que tu vas y arriver ? » Gronde Maxwell en arrivant à grandes enjambées vers le bureau.

-« En réfléchissant, la solution était ici. J'avais raison. » Plaide le brun qui continue à fouiller dans l'espoir d'une fraction de seconde puisse lui révéler la solution.

Le natté arrache la souris des mains d'Heero et efface les mails après avoir sélectionner le dossier créer pour les classer.

-« P.P. Arrête, n'efface pas qu'on retrouve celui qui veut détruire notre couple. » Supplie Yuy sans oser lui reprendre la souris.

-« Pour qu'il y ait couple, il faut de la confiance, je n'en ai plus, tu n'en as pas. » Rappelle le châtain sans le regarder et en continuant de faire ses opérations pour ôter toutes traces de son ordinateur et sa boite mail.

-« Tu ne peux pas croire toutes les conneries qu'il y a là dedans ! » S'insurge le brun.

-« Si, parce que tout se tient et est vrai. Il y a dix mois, tu es parti, soit disant, en formation pendant un mois, tu n'y es jamais allé. » Lâche le natté en scrutant le visage de son compagnon.

Heero se décompose, Duo finit de vider sa boite mail et de tout enlever qu'on ne puisse pas remonter à l'expéditeur. Avant de fermer l'ordinateur, Duo vérifie que l'adresse mail ne s'est pas mise dans son carnet d'adresse. Puis il se redresse pour regarder dans le blanc des yeux son amant.

-« Tu n'as plus d'arguments on dirait, dit le châtain. Tire-toi de chez moi avec ta fille. »

-« P.P. » murmure Heero en mettant sa main sur la joue de son amant.

Duo la tire et la maintient loin de lui.

-« Je sais que je t'ai menti pour la formation, mais tu ne peux pas avoir plus confiance à un inconnu qu'en moi ! » Insiste Yuy.

-« Qui te dit que je lui fais confiance ! Il n'y avait qu'en six personnes en qui j'avais entièrement confiance, il m'en reste quatre. » Soupire Maxwell de la tristesse dans le regard.

-« Je devais me faire opérer, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. J'ai sauté sur la couverture de la formation qui avait lieu à ce moment là. » Expose Heero, il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver son couple.

-« Yuy, un mois pour se remettre d'une opération » Duo éclate de rire. « Tu me prends pour un bleu. Tire-toi, tire-toi que je ne te déteste pas plus que maintenant. » Gronde-t-il en lui montrant la porte de son garage.

Le métis sort de la pièce, prend le bébé qui pleure toujours dans les bras de Serge. Il se retourne une dernière fois vers Duo.

-« Pourquoi ce que dit cette personne a plus de poids que ce que je t'ai dit ? »

-« Parce que je te faisais confiance. »

-« Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait par amour. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, Duo. Sans toi, ma vie ne vaut rien. »

A suivre…


	5. Liberation

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Par contre Graziella, Serge, Brahim, les enfants de Wufei et Inu m'appartiennent

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Sally, Wufei, un nourrisson et Serge

* * *

**Libération**

* * *

A peine dans la rue, Heero sort son Gsm de sa poche pour sonner à celle qui détient son secret.

-« Sally, c'est moi. Mon opération est bien inscrite dans mon dossier ? »

-« Oui, tout y est. » S'étonne la jeune femme.

-« Bien, laisse-le accessible, mais pas trop, mais accessible. On a dit à Duo que je n'avais pas fait la formation. » Soupire le brun en essayant de calmer le bébé.

-« Tu veux que je lui téléphone ? » Demande Sally.

-« Non, il dirait que je t'ai manipulé. Je t'écoute dis-moi pourquoi tu me sonnais tout à l'heure. »

-« J'ai trouvé la mère. » Dit-elle victorieuse.

-« Je n'aurai jamais cru que la solution se trouvait chez toi. »

-« Tu as des problèmes avec Duo ? Le bébé est venu mettre des bâtons dans les roues de votre couple ? » Questionne le médecin étonnée de la voix morne du brun, elle l'aurait cru plus enthousiaste d'avoir la solution à son problème.

-« Au point où on en est, il n'y a plus de couple. » Lâche Heero avant de soupirer.

-« Alors va régler le problème à la source. » Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

µµµ

Duo est assis à son bureau, toujours dans son garage, ici il est chez lui. S'il rentre à la maison, il irait sur le territoire de Yuy. Il y a une heure qu'il n'a pas bougé, qu'il réfléchit.

-« Duo ! C'est la fermeture. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et discuter avec lui. S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est qu'il t'aime et qu'il te veut heureux, que tu ne souffres pas. Tu sais qu'il m'a appelé un jour, il était malade comme un chien, il se vidait par au-dessus et en dessous. Je devais aller prendre un médicament à la pharmacie pour lui. Une Sally avait fait une ordonnance. Un truc canon que tu ne vois pas qu'il était malade. Quand il a été mieux, il m'a expliqué que tu paniquais quand il était malade, c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait appelé et pas toi. Je trouve ça vraiment touchant. » Expose Serge en arrivant devant la porte de son patron.

-« C'était quand ? » Interroge le natté directement sur le qui-vive, Son compagnon ne lui aurait donc pas menti.

-« Il y a un an, un peu près. C'est arrivé trois fois en une semaine. » Se souvient Serge en se grattant la nuque.

-« Je vais rester, j'ai des recherches à faire. » Précise Duo en rallumant son ordinateur.

µµµ

Maxwell reste pendant plusieurs heures devant l'ordi. Un mail est encore arrivé, pourtant il n'a répondu à aucun de ceux qu'il a ouverts.

_Alors, il est allé la mettre à l'orphelinat ou tu te retrouves père de famille ? _

Le châtain avait vraiment espéré que l'autre arrête de taper sur le clou, surtout qu'il fait mouche à chaque fois.

Heero n'a pas allé déposer le bébé à l'orphelinat, il a vérifié. Comme il a cherché à savoir qui les lui envoie, mais il n'a rien trouvé. Son compagnon aurait trouvé, il le sait bien. Il voyait mal son amant comme ça, mais d'un autre côté, difficile de ne pas y croire quand tout concordait, tout allait dans le sens d'un mensonge. En plus, Yuy avait avoué que plusieurs choses étaient vraies. Donc difficile d'arriver à lui faire entièrement confiance. Mais d'un autre côté, il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il a envie de lui faire confiance, même avec tous ses éléments contre lui, c'est peut-être ça l'amour.

µµµ

A une heure du matin, Duo a besoin d'entendre Heero réfuter toutes ses preuves. Il est prêt à l'écouter et le croire. Il veut savoir pourquoi il n'a pas conduit le bébé à l'orphelinat.

Il devait avouer aussi que son compagnon avait été trop désespéré de le voir supprimer toutes les preuves, le moyen de retrouver le coupable. Heero peut jouer l'impassible, mais il ne sait pas jouer la comédie, il n'aurait pas su faire semblant s'il connaissait la personne qui en veut à leur couple. Il s'en rend compte, enfin.

Tout est une machination, quelqu'un qui les connaît très bien a joué avec leurs nerfs, leurs sentiments, il le sait maintenant, mais il veut l'entendre de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aime, il veut qu'il le rassure comme il sait si bien le faire.

µµµ

Arrivé à la maison, Duo ouvre la porte. Inu ne vient pas l'accueillir, mais il jappe doucement la bienvenue de l'enclos. Yuy a cette habitude, ne voulant pas user d'autorité sur le chien, il le met dans l'enclos quand son maître est absent pour ne pas devoir le surveiller, le chien ne lui obéissant de toute façon pas comme à son maître.

Le natté se rend dans leur chambre, le lit est vide, le couffin absent. Heero est peut-être dans la chambre d'ami, soit parce qu'il a voulu y aller pour retrouver Duo, soit pour lui montrer son désaccord face à son attitude des derniers jours.

La peur de perdre son amant, de n'importe quelle façon, tenaille à nouveau le châtain, sa pire crainte, c'est de le perdre, il n'est pas persuadé qu'il arriverait à se relever, à de nouveau donner le change si ce malheur arrivait, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le repousser de la sorte.

Il referme la porte de leur chambre et va à la chambre d'ami, il ouvre la porte doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le bébé, il y a une respiration qui se fait dans la pièce. Une respiration, oui, mais pas une respiration connue, ce n'est pas Heero qui dort là.

Duo allume dans le couloir et regarde la forme qui bouge dans le lit, dérangée par la lumière.

-« Monsieur Gavrache ? » S'étonne le natté de plus en plus déconcerté, mais où est Heero alors, il serait parti, il se serait sauvé avec sa fille. Il avait l'impression que c'était un aveu. Il reçoit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Edgar Gavrache, l'ex garde forestier, que Heero avait remplacé, faisait toujours les remplacements avec plaisir quand le jeune homme doit s'absenter plus qu'un jour, c'était l'âge qui l'avait obligé de raccrocher et pas le manque d'envie.

-« Duo ! Tu n'es pas parti avec Heero ? » S'étonne l'homme en se redressant dans le lit.

-« Heero est absent ? » S'exclame le châtain.

-« Oui, il m'a appelé à 16h30 pour le remplacer en urgence. J'ai cru qu'il allait te chercher au garage. Surtout qu'il m'a dit de faire comme d'habitude et que le chien était dans la maison. » Précise Edgar.

-« Il n'y avait pas un mot pour moi ? » Interroge Duo mais il savait déjà que c'était non, puisqu'il avait cru qu'ils étaient partis ensemble.

-« Non, il appelait d'un endroit bruyant, il y avait un bébé qui pleurait près de lui. » Se rappelle Monsieur Gravache.

-« Excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillé, Monsieur Gavrache. Si je ne suis pas là demain matin, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Dit le natté en refermant la porte, il entend pourtant.

-« Ah ! La jeunesse actuelle, toujours aussi vivante. »

µµµ

Duo redescend, Heero n'est même pas repassé par ici, tout est comme il l'a laissé en partant. Inu n'a pas fait de bêtise, c'est déjà ça. Où est passé son compagnon ? Comment le retrouver, surtout ? Attendre qu'il rentre ! Sincèrement, ça ne le fait pas trop. Il est en tord, il peut au moins faire l'effort de le reconnaître et aller le retrouver pour lui dire, on verra après ce qu'il y a à sauver dans leur couple, si Heero a envie de le sauver après toutes les accusations qu'il a lancées. Il veut savoir la vérité, il veut l'entendre de sa bouche, il veut surtout le croire cette fois et laisser son homme s'expliquer sur les points litigieux.

Pour savoir où le retrouver, Maxwell prend son Gsm et fait le numéro de son amant et se mord la lèvre dans l'attente d'entendre la sonnerie se faire.

-« Le numéro que vous cherchez à joindre est dans une zone de transfert, nous ne pouvons transmettre l'appel. »

-« Shit ! Donc il est branché. Il avait un programme pour ça dans son ordi portable. Espérons qu'il y sera toujours, qu'il ne l'a pas viré pendant le nettoyage de printemps. Sinon, il faudra bien que je demande à Wu qu'il me le localise. » Dit-il à haute voix.

Le natté commence ses recherches, il sourit quand il trouve le programme de repérage de Gsm. Reste à savoir où il est actuellement son amant. Les onze chiffres sont encodés, la touche envoi enfoncée, il ne reste plus qu'au programme à faire son travail.

µµµ

Heero assis dans une navette, arrive bientôt à destination. Il sort son Gsm et le regarde, il n'a plus que deux barres de batterie, ça ne lui réussit pas de partir dans l'urgence. Mais fragile comme était Duo pour l'instant, si on continuait à s'acharner sur lui surtout, il n'arriverait plus à lui faire entendre raison, aussi fort est l'amour, il faut un sol solide pour le faire grandir.

Dire qu'il avait perdu énormément de temps à obtenir une place dans une navette pour partir, il avait dû aussi acheter un peu de nourriture pour le bébé et des langes, il était parti tellement vite, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tout.

« Je n'ai pas assez de batteries pour une longue discussion, puis sans voir tes réactions, je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Excuse-moi Duo » pense Heero en activant son pouce sur les touches.

_Je ramène la petite à sa mère, batterie faible, on se doit une discussion_

µµµ

Duo commence à s'énerver, pas moyen de le repérer. L'ordinateur cherche dans le vide depuis au moins dix minutes. Pourtant il venait de recevoir un Sms, donc ça passait maintenant.

_Où es-tu ? Qu'on fasse ça ensemble, je t'aime_

Comme au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Maxwell n'a toujours pas de réponse à son Sms, il n'a pas beaucoup d'autres solutions, il téléphone à Wufei.

-« Wu, tu peux me repérer le Gsm d'Heero, je n'y arrive pas avec le programme de son portable. » Attaque directement le natté.

-« Maxwell, il est deux heures du matin. Je suis au lit, chez moi. » Râle le Chinois.

Sally, blottie contre son mari, sourit en l'entendant parler.

« Il se met enfin en mouvement, pense-t-elle. Heero se trompe, il y a encore un couple à sauver. »

-« Désolé Wu, je n'ai pas regardé. Qui a-t-il de garde à la base preventer qui peut me rendre ce service ? » Demande le châtain sans plus se formaliser, il y avait urgence, il le sentait au plus profond de son être.

-« Personne qui te connaît, Maxwell. Si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est qu'il n'est plus sur Terre. C'est un programme terrestre qu'il a. » Rappelle Chang en souriant à sa femme.

-« Shit ! » Peste Maxwell. Il commence à se creuser la cervelle pour trouver une solution, quand il entend.

-« Duo, c'est Sally ! »

-« Sally ! Tu aurais dû me prévenir quand tu l'as opéré. » Gronde le natté, il sait qu'il n'en serait pas là s'il avait su, si elle lui avait dit.

-« Secret professionnel, Duo. »

L'ex 02 se mord la lèvre et essaye de se calmer, il va s'excuser quand la voix de Sally s'élève à nouveau..

-« Je peux te dire où se trouve Heero. »

-« Oui, je veux être près de lui, il aura besoin de moi, s'il doit rendre la petite. » Dit de façon radoucie le natté.

-« Bien, tu es dans de meilleure disposition, je vais te le dire alors. »

-« Merci Sally. »

Le médecin rend le téléphone à son mari après une courte discussion avec le jeune homme.

-« S'il doit rendre la petite, qu'il a dit, pas quand il va rendre la petite. Il y a du progrès. » Sourit-elle.

-« Sa réaction ? » Interroge Wufei en déposant l'appareil sur la table de nuit.

-« La colère et je le comprends. Heero a été effondré, mais Duo c'est la colère qui prime. »

µµµ

Heero vient de frapper à la porte d'une petite maison au fond d'un cul sac, l'aube se lève à peine.

-« Je suis venu te rendre ta fille. » Dit-il quand la porte s'ouvre.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? Je l'ai faite pour détruire ton couple. Tu n'auras plus ce que tu m'as pris. » Rétorque la jeune femme.

-« Tu n'étais pas dans le listing des naissances. » Affirme le métis.

-« J'ai accouché ici seule, personne n'a vu que j'étais enceinte. » Précise-t-elle un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

-« Même pas le père ? » S'étonne Yuy.

Un rire hystérique s'élève.

-« Quand tu es parti en formation, je me suis rendu dans le quartier japonais. Quand tu ouvres les jambes, il y a toujours un mec pour te la foutre. Il est le seul que je veux. »

-« Tu crois qu'il va te pardonner ça ? » Interroge le jeune homme.

-« Je n'avais pas espéré que tu me faciliterais la tâche à ce point. Tu lui as menti, c'est encore plus facile. Il t'a montré les mails pour que tu me retrouves. Comme il n'a jamais répondu, j'ai eu peur qu'il efface de suite, mais mon espion m'a certifié que non. »

Un sourcil se soulève chez le métis.

-« Espion, tu as bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? Que j'avais quitté OZ pour ses principes et ma paie en supérette ! J'étais une des meilleures, je suis dingue de lui, je le récupérerais quand tu auras disparu. Tu m'as montré comment le manœuvrer. » Assure-t-elle.

-« Je n'ai jamais manœuvré Duo, il t'aurait aimé, je serais resté dans l'ombre. » Rétorque plus sèchement Heero, il en avait marre qu'on lui ressorte cette phrase, il ne le manipulait pas, il l'aidait à avancer.

-« Aux dernières nouvelles, vous avez eu une grosse dispute. Et c'est lui qui t'a flanqué à la porte. Fais taire ce truc. » Hurle la jeune femme.

Sans la quitter des yeux, Heero sort le bébé du couffin qu'il tenait à la main.

-« Elle a faim, je peux entrer pour lui réchauffer un biberon ? » Demande-t-il après avoir essayé de la calmer un moment.

-« Entre, entre, je me demandais justement comment t'attirer à l'intérieur. » Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents en se mettant de côté.

-« Passe devant, je te suis. » Ordonne le brun.

-« Tu n'as pas confiance ? » Demande-t-elle sarcastique.

-« Je serais fou de le faire. »

Le métis suit la maîtresse de maison qui clopine devant lui jusqu'à la cuisine, ça lui fait dire.

-« Porter un enfant n'a pas été bénéfique à ta hanche. »

-« Qu'est-ce que la souffrance quand on touche au but ? » Lâche-t-elle en s'adossant à la table de la cuisine.

Yuy réchauffe le biberon, un œil sur son vis-à-vis, il remet la tétine dessus pour le donner à la petite, il s'installe sur une chaise face à la jeune femme alors seulement il la questionne.

-« Maintenant que je suis hors course, tu vas entrer en jeu ? »

-« Heero, Heero, arrête de croire que notre cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme le tien. Tu n'es pas hors course, tu es trop confiant, donc tu as une marche d'avance. Tu dois avoir un élément que je n'ai pas encore. » Sourit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« Duo m'a mis à le porte, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. » Affirme-t-il simplement, espérant rectifier le tir.

-« Nenni Heero, tu veux comprendre. Tu veux avoir tous les éléments. Je t'octroi une dernière faveur, suis-moi. » Propose-t-elle en voyant qu'il dépose le biberon vide dans le couffin.

Mettant le bébé sur son épaule pour le rot, il lui tapote légèrement le dos, puis il s'abaisse et prend le sac kangourou dans le couffin, l'installe sur ses genoux, y glisse la petite avant de l'attacher dans son dos. Il se relève avant d'emboîter le pas à la jeune femme brune qui l'attend dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-« Tu y tiens à cette petite, pourtant elle est ta perte. » Constate-t-elle.

-« Elle est une vie de plus à protéger, car sa vie n'a pas de valeur pour trop de personnes. C'est un objet, c'est un moyen d'arriver à un but, comme nous militaire avant. Il n'y a plus de guerre, mais toujours des victimes innocentes de la folie humaine. »

-« Très joli le discours, mais inutile, elle n'a pas de valeur pour Duo, elle n'en a pas pour moi. » Raille la jeune femme.

-« Elle en a pour Duo ! Il croit que c'est ma fille, la colère passée, elle va en prendre de plus en plus. Tu ne le connais pas comme moi ! » Affirme Yuy.

-« Lequel de nous deux prends-tu pour un imbécile ? Lui ou moi ? Tu le crois incapable de mener une enquête sans toi derrière un ordinateur. Il n'a pas notre niveau, mais c'est loin d'être un imbécile. Il doit avoir vérifier tes dires. Mais il lui reste le doute de savoir où tu as disparu pendant trois semaines après ton opération pour hernie intestinale. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je lui ai dit que j'avais été opéré ? » Questionne Heero en suivant la jeune femme dans les couloirs de la maison.

-« Mon espion. Il te gène celui-là, avoue-le. Tu cherches où est le mouchard. » Sourit-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte qu'elle ouvre en grand avant d'y entrer.

Le dernier cri en matière de technologie y est installé. Ca ferait pâlir Wufei s'il pouvait. Les preventers ne sont pas aussi bien équipés, du moins, il ne l'était pas quand il a travaillé à seconder Wufei, il y a dix mois.

Les yeux du Japonais regardent partout, pas étonnant qu'elle soit si bien informée sur leur vie, ça plus l'espion, ils n'avaient pas une chance d'avoir une vie privée. Mais lui a un avantage sur elle, il a vécu maritalement avec Duo et le connaît sur le bout des doigts. Malgré qu'il lui avait répondu, tout à l'heure, à son Sms lui demandant de l'attendre.

_Je fais ça seul. Je t'aime_

Yuy sait que son amant a trouvé également la solution, qu'il sait qui est la mère de la petite. Duo lui a écrit.

_J'arrive, fais attention à toi et à la petite. _

La colère de son amant a changé de cible, un Shinigami en action, c'est plus qu'une arme, c'est incontrôlable, une des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait faire ça seul, il avait peur pour son compagnon également.

-« Tu as satisfait ta curiosité ? Voir et puis mourir. » Affirme la jeune femme en sortant une arme qu'elle pointe sur Heero qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

-« Blesse-moi, blesse-la et tu perdras tout. Ce n'est pas avec les mails que je t'ai retrouvés, mais une analyse ADN de la petite. Duo est déjà sur ma trace. »

-« Tu mens ! » Gronde-t-elle de la panique dans les yeux.

D'un geste lent, Yuy sort son Gsm et montre le message qu'il vient d'afficher.

-« Tiens, lis le message qu'il m'a envoyé, il y a deux heures. »

_Je t'aime, excuse-moi, je n'aurai jamais cru Hilde capable de ça. _

_Je viens vous chercher. _

Un bruit de sécurité qui saute.

Une détonation qui déchire l'air.

Il y a un corps qui esquive la balle en roulant sur le sol. La main gauche sur le corps chaud qui dort contre lui, la main droite attrape le pistolet bloqué dans la ceinture du jeans.

-« Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, tu ne l'auras pas. » Hurle Hilde en bougeant pour mieux viser l'homme qui se relève déjà.

La panique passe dans les yeux du métis. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'intention de le tuer lui ou d'abattre son amant ? Qu'elle tue l'un ou l'autre, il sait que Duo n'y survivra pas (1).

Lui ne voulait pas perdre son amant, sa raison d'être heureux, de vivre tout court, celui qui lui avait donné un équilibre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus abattre la jeune femme, Duo lui en voudrait sûrement.

Il lui restait à fuir et essayer de retrouver rapidement son amant pour le protéger de la folie de la jeune femme. Elle boitait et pour lui le bébé ne pesait presque rien, il avait l'avantage de toute façon.

Pour attendre la porte, il doit passer dans le champ de tir de la brune. Il décide d'effectuer une nouvelle roulade sur le sol, vers la porte, tout en protégeant au mieux la petite qui commence à pleurer de s'être fait secouer de la sorte.

Une vive douleur dans l'épaule se fait sentir au moment où il se relève, en même temps qu'il entend une détonation, puis une seconde, une balle siffle à son oreille quand il part en courant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et trouver son salut.

Il sait qu'elle n'est pas fermée, il a fait attention de la refermer lui-même, il a vérifié également qu'il n'y avait pas de système de fermeture automatique qui aurait pu le faire prisonnier.

Malgré la douleur, il ne ralentit pas sa course, il attrape la poignée qu'il fait tourner. Il ouvre la porte en grand.

Debout, devant ses yeux, il y a Duo, la panique se marque dans ses pupilles. Comment va-t-il pouvoir les protéger tous les deux, alors qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à s'échapper ?

Maxwell est tout aussi effrayé quand il voit la tâche de sang s'agrandir sur l'épaule de son amant. Il lui passe un bras protecteur autour de la taille pour l'attirer à lui et pouvoir l'aider à s'enfuir.

Pris dans son mouvement de fuite, Heero s'effondre entraînant le natté dans sa chute.

Ils sont tous les deux à genoux dans la porte, la petite hurlant entre eux. Un bruit de course se fait derrière Heero. La main de Duo est poisseuse de sang qui coule. Maxwell ramasse l'arme qu'Yuy a lâchée en percutant son amant.

-« Duo, non ! » Hurle le métis.

Mais le bruit d'une double détonation se fait entendre. Une douleur pire que l'autre se fait sentir dans le dos du brun, les pleurs du bébé s'arrêtent nets.

L'étonnement passe dans les yeux d'Heero avant qu'il ne s'effondre inanimé dans les bras du natté.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) la grosse blague, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé une autre phrase pour l'exprimer.


	6. Epilogue

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

Par contre Graziella, Serge, Brahim, les enfants de Wufei et Inu m'appartiennent

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Hilde, Wufei, Sally, un nourrisson et Serge

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Un bip-bip régulier, le fait sortir de sa torpeur. Il a les sens aux aguets. Surtout avec son dernier souvenir. En ouvrant les yeux, il constate qu'il est dans un lit à l'hôpital. Cela le rassure.

Mais est-ce qu'il y est seul ? Est-ce que son compagnon a réussi à s'en sortir ? Où est la petite ? Toutes ses questions le font paniquer parce qu'il n'a aucune réponse à leur donner. Il essaye de se redresser pour voir s'il est seul dans la chambre.

Une main vient se poser sur son épaule, il tourne directement les yeux pour tomber sur un sourire radieux et deux yeux indigo qui semblent soulagés.

-« Tu m'as fait peur, il y a une semaine que tu es inconscient. »

De la panique s'inscrit dans les yeux bleus du métis, il veut repousser la main de son amant pour voir si la petite est également dans la pièce.

-« Chut ! Calme-toi, tu vas empirer ta blessure, enfin tes blessures. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu au port spatial ? Je venais vous chercher, tu m'avais promis de ne plus prendre des risques inutiles. » Réprimande le châtain en caressant la joue de son compagnon.

Dans les yeux cobalt de la tendresse passe quand le natté s'assied près de lui pour qu'il reste calme et allongé.

Heero vient mettre sa main sur la hanche de son amant.

-« Doucement, j'ai mal aussi. On a failli y passer tous les deux. Ca aurait été cool en un sens. Aucun des deux ne devant survivre à l'autre. Mourir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'est une belle mort je trouve. » Lâche Maxwell en lui souriant de plus belle.

La porte s'ouvre sur Sally, elle est radieuse de voir que ses patients sont de si bonne humeur.

-« Tu vois Duo, je te l'avais dit, si j'ai enlevé le tube, c'est que les constantes s'accéléraient, qu'il allait bientôt revenir à lui. » Dit-elle en s'approchant du lit d'Heero pour vérifier son état de santé.

-« Oui, mais il ne dit rien ! » S'inquiète Maxwell.

-« Laisse-lui du temps. Physiquement et moralement, il a souffert. Toi, c'est dans ton lit que tu dois être, pas là. » Gronde la jeune femme plus pour le principe qu'autre chose.

-« Il voulait se lever. » Se justifie le natté.

-« A mon avis, tu étais en dehors de ton lit avant qu'il ne s'éveille. » Réprimante le médecin sans arriver à garder son sérieux.

Les yeux cobalt passent de l'un à l'autre, leur jeu de ping-pong verbal, ne lui fait pas oublier que les pleurs du bébé se sont arrêtés trop brusquement pour que ce soit naturel. La deuxième balle l'a atteinte dans le dos, au milieu du dos. N'en pouvant plus de l'attente, il essaye de baragouiner sa demande. Un faible son sort et il arrive à dire.

-« P.P, bébé ? »

-« Elle va bien, je te l'amènerai tout à l'heure, elle est au service pédiatrique. » Précise le natté en caressant tendrement la joue de son compagnon.

-« Duo, tu vas maintenant te recoucher, avant que les points de suture ne lâchent. » Ordonne Sally en le tirant vers le lit à côté du métis.

Une fois couché, elle vérifie que l'état de santé de Duo est stable, puis elle se tourne vers le brun pour faire un examen de contrôle plus poussé maintenant qu'il est réveillé.

-« Si vous êtes sage, je fais descendre la petite dans votre chambre. » Dit-elle en partant.

Dès que la porte se referme sur la jeune femme, Heero commence à interroger son compagnon du regard.

-« Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? » Interroge le natté en se tournant dans le lit pour faire face à son amant.

-« Hn. »

-« Bon, d'accord la première balle t'a traversé l'épaule, mais ça je suppose que tu le sais. »

-« Hn. »

-« Quand tu as ouvert la porte, j'étais derrière, tu t'es effondré dans mes bras. J'ai ramassé ton arme, quand j'ai vu apparaître Hilde derrière toi et que j'ai compris qu'elle allait tirer. Je n'avais plus le temps, ni de t'emmener, ni de faire autre chose. J'ai donc tiré en même temps qu'elle. Elle t'a touché dans le dos au-dessus des reins. La balle t'a traversé de part en part. Sa course ne s'est pas arrêtée là. Elle a traversé la cuisse du bébé, c'est pour ça qu'elle a arrêté de pleurer d'un coup, mais pas longtemps, mais toi tu étais dans les pommes quand elle a recommencé à pleurer. »

-« Et toi ? » Articule difficilement le métis de l'inquiétude dans le regard, il n'était pas à l'hôpital sans raison.

-« Moi, la balle a fini sa course dans mon petit ventre pour y rester. Sally me fait tout un foin. J'ai connu pire, tu le sais bien. » Sourit Duo en se levant pour venir se mettre dans le lit avec Heero, il lui fait trop manqué pour rester plus longtemps loin de lui.

-« Sally m'a dit de me recoucher, mais pas où ? » Se justifie le natté.

-« Duo ! Et Hilde ? » Demande le métis de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

-« Je ne veux pas en parler, ce que j'ai dû faire me dégoûte, me fait mal, mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'est ta tête qu'elle visait. » Plaide Maxwell le regard fuyant.

Heero grimace devant la douleur qu'il lit sur les traits de son amant.

-« J'aurai dû le faire, j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles, c'est ton amie. » Soupire le brun, maintenant son homme se sentait coupable, il avait autre chose sur le cœur, il n'avait pas su le protéger, une fois de plus.

-« Tu appelles ça une amie ? En tout cas, on n'a pas la même définition de l'amitié alors. » S'indigne le châtain.

Heero vient caresser la joue de son compagnon pour le rassurer légèrement, ce dernier passe sa main sur le ventre du métis, il finit par déposer sa tête sur l'épaule intacte.

-« B.B. qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant les trois semaines après ton intervention ? » Murmure-t-il, une boule d'angoisse lui écrase le cœur, mais il doit demander, il doit savoir pour que la confiance se réinstalle entre eux. Il faut qu'ils reconstruisent sur des bases saines.

-« Preventers, remplir les dossiers. » Avoue le brun légèrement anxieux. Est-ce que son homme allait le croire ?

-« Tu aurais pu rentrer et me le dire après l'intervention. » Lâche le châtain en se redressant un peu pour scruter le visage de son homme.

-« Et te dire que je t'avais menti ! »

Non, il n'aurait pas pu, il fallait qu'il continue dans son mensonge pour que Duo ne perde pas confiance en lui, qu'il ne doute jamais de lui. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé à l'époque, peut-être pas la plus judicieuse, il s'en rend compte avec le recule.

-« Le mensonge ressort toujours et quand on ne l'apprend pas de la personne ça fait encore plus mal. Sans Serge, je n'aurai jamais vérifié ton dossier médical et je serai resté avec l'idée que tu avais eu affaire à une mère porteuse. » Affirme le natté en lui caressant la joue.

-« Serge ! » S'étonne le brun.

-« Quand tu as fait appel à lui pour tes vomissements. » Eclaire Maxwell.

-« Hn ! Il connaît Hilde ? » Interroge le métis en plissant le front sous la concentration.

-« Je ne vois pas comment ! »

Le silence retombe entre les ex-pilotes. Heero s 'endort, Duo veillant sur son sommeil, n'osant pas bouger de peur de réveiller son amant.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Sally entre dans la chambre, voyant Maxwell dans le lit du métis. Elle lui fait signe de retourner dans le sien, mais quand il bouge, la main du brun se met sur les fesses de son compagnon, lui ôtant toute retraite. Le médecin capitule et sort en souriant. Elle pousse le bouton occupé en passant la porte. Duo n'est démonstratif qu'avec les gens en qui il a confiance, autant lui éviter cette gêne si une infirmière rentre pour une raison ou une autre.

Sally repense à l'attitude de son mari, ce jour fatidique. Wufei lui avait presque ordonné de se rendre sur L2 quand Duo avait raccroché. Il connaissait trop ses deux têtes brûlées, quand ils sont pris dans le feu de l'action pour qu'il n'y ait pas de blessé.

_Flash back_

Elle arrive en taxi, sur les lieux en même temps que les ambulances. Elle se précipite vers la porte de la maison et voir si elle peut se rendre utile. Les ambulanciers sont impuissants, ils ne peuvent pas approcher de Duo qui tient en joue toutes personnes qui cherchent à les approcher.

Il avait laissé l'accès à Hilde sans problème. Une balle, lui avait explosé un genou et elle se tenait la main droite qui ressemblait plus à un moignon qu'à une main.

-« Rendez-moi mon bébé, je voulais juste la protéger, il me l'a volé. » Hurle Hilde comme une démente en essayant de s'extraire des bras des ambulanciers pour s'approcher du couple toujours à genoux devant la maison.

La marre de sang au pied de Duo commençait à grandir. Sally n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où il provenait, sauf du petit pied qu'elle voyait entre eux.

Quand elle passe devant les ambulanciers, de suite le natté baisse son arme. La jeune femme constate que le regard du châtain était complètement paniqué.

-« Sally ! Sauve-le » Supplie-t-il.

Sans bouger le métis, le médecin regarde l'emplacement de la balle en soulevant la chemise dans le dos.

-« Ca va aller, si elle est ressortie, le trou est net, et à première vue, aucun organes vitaux n'ont été touchés vu l'emplacement de l'impact. Je vais devoir détacher le kangourou, pour finir de l'examiner. Duo, tu vas devoir réceptionner le bébé. Tu sauras le faire ? » Demande-t-elle en le sondant.

Comme elle ne voit pas de réaction chez le natté, elle insiste.

-« Duo ! Heero est inconscient. Il ne peut pas le faire ! »

-« Ca va, je ne suis manchot. Tu perds du temps pour le sauver. » Réagit-il enfin.

Hilde passe près d'eux sur une civière où elle est attachée, pourtant elle continue d'essayer de donner le change et hurle toujours.

-« Mon bébé, ne le laisser pas le toucher, je veux mon bébé, rendez-la-moi. »

Si les yeux de Duo avaient été des revolvers, à ce moment précis, elle serait morte sur-le-champ.

-« Duo ! On y va, tu lâches Heero et tu rattrapes le bébé ! » Expose calmement le médecin.

-« Grouille, sa respiration diminue. »

Le natté écarte le bras gauche, Sally avec l'aide d'un ambulancier fait basculer Heero en arrière. Le châtain recueille, dans ses bras le bébé qui hurle de plus belle. C'est avec elle, qu'il calme instinctivement, qu'il avance vers l'ambulance dans laquelle on charge la civière de son amant. Tout en marchant, Sally prodigue les premiers soins au métis, elle fait les dernières vérifications et elle semble plus sereine. Quand Maxwell veut monter également dans l'ambulance dans laquelle on vient de charger son compagnon, un infirmier l'en empêche.

-« Sally ! » Dit Duo de façon complètement désespérée toujours le bébé collé contre lui.

-« Laisse-le monter, il ne gênera pas. » Lâche le médecin après un bref coup d'œil.

Le deuxième infirmier redescendant pour laisser la place à Sally de circuler autour de Yuy, le natté s'assied directement à la place qu'on lui a montrée, il a le regard rivé sur les gestes de la jeune femme.

-« Il est hors de danger, Duo ! » Soupire le docteur en s'asseyant à la tête du métis un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Tu sais regarder la petite, elle est blessée aussi. » Dit-il puisqu'il n'y a plus de risque pour son compagnon, c'était ce qu'il estimait le plus urgent.

Il avait fait un point de compression avec le pouce et le majeur de chaque côté de la petite cuisse pour arrêter les saignements.

-« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit de suite, on l'aurait mise dans une autre ambulance. » Réprimande Sally en se levant directement pour venir regarder l'importance des blessures.

Elle aurait dû y penser, la balle qui avait traversé Heero devait bien se trouver quelque part, puisqu'il avait le bébé sur lui, elle pouvait se trouver dans son corps à elle.

-« Tant qu'elle pleure, son subconscient l'entend, il s'accroche ! » Lâche-t-il comme excuse.

-« Duo, tu es sa seule raison de vivre. » Soupire le médecin en venant prendre le bébé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle voit la chemise tachée de sang au niveau du bas ventre. Elle a les yeux qui s'agrandissent d'horreur, elle bafouille en espérant une réponse positive.

-« Dis-moi que c'est le sien. »

-« Si tu veux, mais c'est le mien. Un fameux calibre, une arme puissante. Tu devras opérer par récupérer la balle. » Rétorque Maxwell comme s'il n'avait rien dans le ventre.

-« Wufei avait raison, vous ne vous calmerez jamais. » Lâche Sally exaspérée par la situation.

_Fin du flash back_

Le lendemain, Heero peut s'asseoir en position trois quarts, il regarde la pièce de l'hôpital. Elle est vide comme toutes les chambres dans ce genre d'établissement, Duo vient de sortir pour quelques minutes, lui a-t-il spécifié, il avait déjà fait ça à intervalle régulier toute le reste de la journée d'hier.

Le métis aurait aimé que Sally soit là, il avait besoin de savoir pour Hilde, mais il ne redemandera pas à son amant, pas après avoir vu toute cette tristesse dans son regard. Il prend le bouton d'appel au moment où il entend un coup sur la porte et cette dernière s'ouvre directement sur son médecin attitré.

-« Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous d'ici deux jours. Tu es tiré d'affaire, Duo n'a plus besoin de ma présence pour le rassurer. » Commence-t-elle en s'avançant vers le lit.

-« Sally pour Hilde ? » Interroge-t-il rapidement avant qu'elle ne continue, autant profiter de l'absence de son homme.

-« Elle est dans un hôpital pénitencier, elle ne sortira pas de si tôt ! » Répond la jeune femme.

-« Elle est vivante ! »

Heero se sent soulagé, un poids lui est retiré de la poitrine, son compagnon n'aura pas une nouvelle mort, qu'une personne proche, sur la conscience, il devrait surmonter tout ça facilement.

-« Pour quelqu'un qui tire dans l'urgence, pour sauver une vie, c'est une sacré gâchette Duo. » Sourit Sally avant de continuer. « Il lui a explosé un genou et une main. Il n'a rien touché de vital, il fallait le faire avec une balle dans le ventre. » Ajoute-elle assez émerveillée.

-« La balle dans le ventre, c'est après avoir tiré par deux fois. » Rétorque le natté en entrant.

Heero a les yeux qui brillent de bonheur en voyant ce qu'il a dans les bras, puis la tristesse y passe. Comme ça, Duo avait fait son choix, la petite allait partie puisqu'il acceptait de s'en occuper.

-« Je me suis dit que tu voudrais la voir. » Commence le châtain en s'avançant vers le lit de son compagnon.

Il tourne le bébé de manière à pouvoir la mettre dans le bras valide de son amant.

-« Je vous laisse. » Précise Sally en sortant.

-« Merci pour tout. » Dit le natté en la raccompagnant, elle lui avait dit au revoir dans les couloirs. Puis il revient vers le lit. « Tu me fais un peu de place ? »

-« Je t'aime. » Avoue Heero en se déplaçant un peu.

-« Je sais, tu ne me le dis pas souvent mais tes actes parlent pour toi. » Rassure Maxwell en l'embrassant tendrement.

-« Tu ne le dis pas souvent non plus. »

-« J'espère que mes actes parlent pour moi. »

-« Tes yeux parlent. » Affirme Heero avant de reporter son regard sur la petite. Tout en lui souriant, il dit à son homme. « Tu peux la mettre sur l'autre bras ? »

-« Tu es sûr ! » S'inquiète un peu le châtain.

-« Hn »

Duo se relève pour mettre la petite sur le bras pansé.

-« Merci. Tu immobilisais mon seul bras valide, petite puce. » Dit-il au bébé quand elle pleurniche un peu d'avoir été bougée. Il plante son regard dans l'indigo. « Duo, je ne sais pas comment le dire. »

-« Dis-le simplement alors. »

Heero inspire et se lance.

-« Hilde avait un espion dans notre entourage. » Les yeux cobalt fixent les yeux améthyste. « Je crois que c'est Serge. »

-« Pourquoi ce serait lui ? » S'indigne le natté.

-« Elle savait que je t'avais dit que j'avais été opéré et que tu ne m'as pas cru. Je l'ai dit au garage et c'est la seule fois. » Explique-t-il.

-« Je vérifierais alors, mais Serge n'est pas capable de jouer sur deux tableaux. Il divulguait peut-être les informations sans savoir ! » Réalise Maxwell, puis il se met debout, ce qui surprend son compagnon. « Je vais lui téléphoner, on sera fixé. »

Pendant que Duo est parti, une infirmière rentre avec un lit cage sur roulette. Elle dépose des bandes, des antiseptiques et elle repart sans un mot. Heero ne sait plus quoi penser, s'il ne peut pas garder la petite, pourquoi amener le matériel ici et le faire souffrir en lui laissant plus longtemps la gamine. Il avait été heureux de la revoir, de voir de ses yeux qu'elle allait bien. Il voulait comprendre. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait fait souffrir son amant avec l'enfant qu'il se venge maintenant ?

Ca ne devait pas être ça, il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Heero était de plus en plus perdu.

Une dizaine de minutes passent avant que le natté revienne dans la chambre, il vient directement s'installer assis à côté de son compagnon et il se tourne vers lui pour expliquer la discussion qu'il vient d'avoir avec Serge.

-« Serge n'a plus de nouvelle d'une personne avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié sur le net et qui habitait sur L2. Au fil des discussions, ils avaient réalisé qu'il me connaissait tous les deux, parfois, elle le questionnait sur ce qui se passait dans sa vie et ce que je devenais. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé parce que ce genre de méthode de communication ne m'intéressait pas et puis on parlait surtout basket et mécanique. Tu vois, c'est elle qui l'a utilisé. Il m'a promis de se méfier la prochaine fois, j'y crois pas mais bon, on n'a rien à cacher, je crois. Enfin, plus. Enfin, j'espère. »

-« Duo ! » Lâche Heero en voyant que son amant est de plus en plus nerveux.

-« Quoi B.B. ? » Interroge le natté réalisant que son homme est mal à l'aise depuis un moment.

-« J'ai besoin de savoir. »

-« Savoir quoi ? »

-« Ce qu'elle va devenir. » Dit-il en regardant le bébé qui dort dans ses bras.

-« La preuve a été faite qu'Hilde était sa mère, et directement qu'elle était incapable de l'élever, pour beaucoup de raison. Elle a été déchue de ses droits parentaux. La petite est devenue pupille de l'Etat, puisque Hilde n'avait pas de famille pour prendre le relais de l'éducation du bébé. Elle a été mise dans la liste des enfants adoptables. Ca été fort vite, parce qu'il y avait danger pour elle aussi. J'ai voulu faire opposition pour que tu puisses devenir son tuteur légal, mais tu étais inconscient. La loi ne voulait pas d'un tuteur inconscient pour un enfant qui avait besoin de soin, d'attention, traumatisée. Parce que va pas croire, elle n'est calme que dans nos bras. J'ai pas eu le choix, les soins c'est moi qui dois les faire. Elle a mis la pagaille au service pédiatrique le premier jour. Après elle s'est calmée et tant que Sally était là, elle palliait. »

-« Si tu n'as pas su faire opposition ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » Demande le métis en regardant la petite fille.

-« Je suis son tuteur légal ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour elle, j'allais pas la laisser partir. » Rétorque en souriant le natté.

-« Mais ! » S'exclame Heero, il ouvre la bouche surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

-« B.B. Je sais que ça fait girouette, mais j'ai pas réfléchi avec ma tête, mais agi avec mon cœur, après tout ce que tu as enduré, que je t'ai fait endurer, je ne pouvais pas. » Concède Maxwell de plus en mal à l'aise en se souvenant de tout ça.

-« P.P elle reste ? » Demande le brun afin d'avoir confirmation, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, il n'arrivait pas à l'espérer.

C'est la respiration bloquée qu'il attend la réponse.

-« Oui, elle reste. »

Heero est heureux d'avoir une main libre pour attirer le natté à lui et le remercier comme il se doit, d'un baiser long et tendre.

Son cœur allait exploser, Duo lui avait pardonné, il venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Il venait d'accepter de lui donner un enfant, justement au moment où lui avait réellement fait le choix de renoncer à ce souhait là pour le bonheur de son amant et l'équilibre de sa vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

OWARI


End file.
